The Road Less Traveled
by theicemenace
Summary: Third in the "Turning the Page" series. Evan Lorne's life is approaching perfection. He has a beautiful wife, a daughter, and his dream job in Pegasus. Will he be allowed to enjoy his new-found happiness or does tragedy await on the horizon?
1. The Uh Oh Factor

**A/N:** Well, here it is, part three of the "Turning the Page" series. The first part of this is filled with fluff and a little silliness. However, it won't last. Just be prepared for the plot to turn serious.

Thanks as always to ladygris for her Beta services and sage counsel.

~Sandy

_You can't start the next chapter of your life if you keep re-reading your last chapter._

_~Author Unknown_

**The Road Less Traveled**

**Chapter 1 **

**The Uh-Oh Factor**

**Previously in _All Roads Lead Home…_**

John watched Emily walk back toward the kitchen as Evan came into the foyer from the living room.

"Could we talk before you go? It won't take long."

"Sure." He picked up his bag and led the way out. The front door had closed and he faced Evan again. "What's up?"

Shoving his hands deep into the pockets of his jeans and shivering in the wind, Evan seemed to be working out how to phrase what he wanted to say. Finally, his eyes met John's in the yellow light of the porch. "John, are you in love with my sister?"

~~O~~

Instead of answering Evan's question, John asked one of his own. "This isn't going to be the big brother talk is it?"

Evan shoved his hands even deeper into his pockets, shivering in the cold wind, the black turtleneck he wore not enough to keep him warm for long. "Think of it more as asking a friend for a favor."

John accepted that explanation. Or seemed to. "Okay. Shoot."

"Please don't break her heart. She's already been through that with Mike. If it were to happen again so soon, well, I don't know that she'd get over it."

Waving his hand, John seemed relieved. "Breaking her heart isn't my intention, Evan. I just want to…to make sure that what we feel for each other isn't just…infatuation."

"I appreciate your candor and I hope you can appreciate mine when I say, if you hurt her, you'll have to deal with me. And neither of us wants that."

"Agreed." The men shook hands and a moment later John transported away.

~~O~~

The restaurant Carson had chosen for his date with Deanna was full but not crowded. The sounds of talking, laughter, music and the clink of silverware on plates filled the air. The décor wasn't overly "western" though there were touches here and there. Thankfully there were no huge sets of horns on the walls.

The server poured the wine and Carson watched Deanna from the corner of his eye as she draped the napkin over her lap. Her long slender fingers moved with the skill and precision of a surgeon. Something he'd noticed on others who played musical instruments as well as she did. It was the same with Colonel Sheppard, Chuck and even Rodney when he could be convince to play the piano. John had only played with the Atlantis band a few times. Usually he had to be talked into it by one of his friends and Carson thought it was a shame as he was quite good.

A strident voice interrupted the perusal of his date's hands. The man was complaining about his meal not being what he'd ordered or expected. He sent it back and if the look on the server's face was an indication, this hadn't been the first time. When his food was set in front of him again, the man dived into as if he were starving, barely taking time to chew before swallowing.

Carson's attention returned to Deanna when she took him by the hand. "Something wrong? You seem pensive."

"I was just thinkin' that some people need a refresher course in manners 'n common courtesy."

She glanced in the direction he'd been looking and smiled ruefully. "You'll get no argument from me. In my business, he'd be considered shy and withdrawn."

With a grin, Carson dropped his eyes to their linked hands just now realizing that he was rubbing his thumb over her knuckles. A little nervous, his mind supplied the names of the bones and muscles in the human hand. With a silent growl at himself, he pushed that thought away and searched for something to say. "So, love, how did ya get inta performin' as a way t' make yer livin'?"

Deanna released him and he found he missed the warmth of the contact. She took a drink of her wine and just held the glass staring into its dark red depths. "The usual way. I was working for a soft drink company in R and D always trying to stay one step ahead of the competition. You may not think so, but coming up with new products is stressful. _My_ stress relief was singing with a local band and we were good, had lots of gigs. One night, this guy comes up to us and hands me his card. Turns out he was a record producer for one of the top three in the industry. We had our manager, my mother, contact his people and less than a year later we were in the studio recording our first CD. It's my name on the cover-_not_ my idea, and it's still the same group we started with."

The server arrived with their salads and when he was gone, Carson smiled. "I noticed that no one has approached ya for an autograph. That's a bit unusual for a celebrity o' your stature, isn't it?"

"Yes. But then I look nothing like my on-stage persona. A few people will stare as if I look familiar, but just shake their heads and walk away. Not that I mind. My private life is kept separate from my public life. And considering what _you_ do I'm glad it is."

"I wager that's not an easy thing t' do."

"It's not. But this…" she gestured at her casual clothing. He knew she thought it plain, but on her it looked elegant, "…helps. No one expects the singing sensation Ayanna to be seen in public without her wig and skintight jumpsuit."

He gave her another smile. "That means I get ye all t' m'self t'night."

She returned his smile and had leaned forward as if she were going to kiss him when a woman screamed.

"Help! Someone help! He's choking!"

~~O~~

Back in his quarters on Atlantis, John put his clothes and personal items away while his mind went over the meeting he'd just had with General O'Neill, Woolsey and the IOA. Though it wasn't much of a surprise, it still came as a bit of a shock that they were to the point of allowing Atlantis to return to Pegasus. That coupled with sorting out his feelings for Emily left him with too much to think about.

What would he do if he and Emily did decide that their relationship would continue long-term?

_Marry her, of course. Adopt the boys…or nor. Depends on what they want._

Pacing and rubbing his head didn't help. Dimming the lights with his mind, he sat cross legged on the floor, closed his eyes and breathed deeply. Inside his head, he pictured each emotion and each bit of information as written on an index card. One at a time, he filed each one under the proper heading. Some he filed away for future reference. Others he left out so he could examine them a little closer. No matter how many times he filed the card with Emily's name on it, and those of her sons, it kept popping out. And each time it did, he saw the four of them together.

_Standing at the altar of a small church as his bride came down the aisle on Evan's arm, Riley and Dale standing proudly beside John as they watched their mother married to their uncle's CO._

_Holding Emily's hand as she gives birth to their daughter._

_The little girl's first ballet recital._

_Riley graduating from the Air Force Academy._

_Dale selling his first art piece._

_Weddings._

_Grandchildren._

_Sitting on the porch swing, their hair long gone gray, watching their progeny playing in the yard._

None of the scenes included Atlantis and he wondered if that was a sign that he should transfer to the SGC or resign altogether. Neither appealed to him at this point. What he wanted was for Emily and the boys to live on Atlantis with him. He knew the boys would jump at the chance, but had no idea what Emily's thoughts were on the matter or if she even cared enough to _want_ to be married to him in the first place. They hadn't been dating that long, just over a year, if you counted from the day they met. The first anniversary of the finalizing of her divorce was coming up. Was she even ready to jump into another committed relationship so soon?

_An epiphany would be nice._

Then there was _his_ one and only foray into wedded bliss.

Though it hadn't been unexpected, when it had come, Nancy's announcement that she wanted a divorce had still stung, especially when he found out that she'd been seeing Grant for more than a year. John had been TDY for seven months when he'd come home to find all of Nancy's things gone from their home though the divorce papers hadn't been served for another month.

_So the other question is am I ready to take this step? _

_Well, it's about time to find out, John._

He was kicked out of his musings when Chuck's voice called him to the Gate Room. With a sigh, he got to his feet and headed out.

~~O~~

Shannon rolled to the side and pushed herself up to sit on the edge of the bed. Rubbing her aching back, she got to her feet and shuffled into the toilet. Against her wishes, Emily had moved out of the master bedroom, giving it up for her brother and his pregnant wife so she wouldn't have so far to go for the facilities. And Shannon appreciated the gesture more than she could ever express.

She returned to the bedroom just as Evan came in with a tray. "Dinner time."

"Can't we eat in the dinin' room? Tired of these four walls."

"Beckett said you have to be on bed rest if you want to be there for Riley's big number fifteen tomorrow, so no."

"Crickey. I'll be glad when this is over. Not being able to work when my muse strikes me is annoyin'." She sat down with pillows propping her up and waited for Evan to set the tray in front of her. He left the room and returned almost immediately with a tray for himself. Going around to the other side of the bed, he sat next to her. "These little projects just aren't what I'm used to."

"Too bad. Doctor's orders." She shot him a mock glare and he just smiled in return. "Were you able to get in touch with Tony?"

Grinning, Shannon nodded. "Yup. It'll be delivered tomorrow while he's still at school."

"Thanks for doing that. He will love being able to tell his buddies that he got the latest version of Mega-Sphere before it even hit the stores."

"All part of the service, love." Leaning over, she gave him a kiss on the lips tasting the gravy from his mashed potatoes.

"Mmm. I expect we'll be seeing Carson too. Hopefully before the party starts."

She rolled her eyes. "He does have a habit of appearin' at the most inconvenient times."

"Like last week just as we were about to…" Evan sighed at the knock on the door. He loved his family, but they had the _worst_ timing. "Come in." The door opened and John came in.

"Hey, you two. How you feelin', Shannon?"

Again Shannon rolled her eyes. "Like I'm gonna be pregnant forever."

John looked as sympathetic as possible, remembering when Teyla had gone through this and the lengths they'd all gone to in order to bring her home. His smile turned serious. "We need to talk, Colonel."

Evan and Shannon locked eyes for a split second. John hadn't called Evan by his rank since his extended leave had begun. "Sure, Colonel."

~~O~~

Evan followed John to the kitchen not liking the tense set of his CO's shoulders. It had to be serious or he'd have said what he had to say in front of Shannon. Evan immediately fell back into military protocol. "Is there a problem, sir?"

"Yes and no." John took a seat at the table while Evan got him a glass of ice tea. "It looks like Atlantis is returning to Pegasus in a few months."

"I see. And?"

"And Woosley expects me to go with them."

Evan leaned against the counter, his ankles crossed and hands gripping the edges. "Are you?"

"I'm…thinking about it." John paced to the dining room entrance to the refrigerator and back over and over. "It's gonna take a while, months."

"Have you told Emily and the boys yet?"

"No. I thought I should talk to you first."

A smile came to Evan's face at the trust his CO-his _friend_ showed in him. "Let me know what you decide."

"I will."

Shannon's voice came from down the hall. "Ev! I need a hand, love."

The men chuckled together, Evan shrugging sheepishly as he pushed off the counter. "My lady's voice. See you later."

John nodded as Evan left him alone with his thoughts.

~~O~~

"Let me through! I'm a doctor." Pushing the onlookers out of the way, Carson went to the side of the rude guest. His face was turning red, his hand to his throat telling Carson the man was choking. He slapped him on the back a few times with no results. Without asking permission, he reached into the man's mouth hoping to dislodge whatever was choking him and almost got his finger bitten for his trouble.

Next, he urged the man to stand, got behind him, wrapped him in a bear hug and squeezed several times. That also didn't work so Carson laid the man on the floor with the help of the server. "I need t' do a tracheotomy. Get me th' sharpest knife ye got, several pairs o' gloves from the kitchen, the first aid kit n' _lots_ of clean towels."

The young man didn't even bother to nod. He surged to his feet and hurried away as Deanna knelt beside him. "Something I can do to help?"

"Aye. I need room t' work."

Deanna got to her feet. Raising her voice, she spread her hands. "I'll have to ask everyone to return to their seats. Go! Go!" When some seemed reluctant to leave, she gave them a small shove to get them moving then returned to Carson's side. "I'll call 911."

The server returned with the requested items and Carson got to work with Deanna assisting. Using his body to block what he was doing, He went to work and soon the man was breathing again. Just as he breathed his own sigh of relief a flurry of activity at the entrance announced the arrival of the first responders. Carson issued orders that were immediately carried out.

As the man was being wheeled away with Carson walking alongside, he patted the man on the hand. "Maybe now you'll remember what yer mum said about chewing yer food before swallowin'."

The hand under Carson's gripped his back and he smiled as the paramedics put him into the ambulance and drove away. The valet brought their car, they got in and she took off after the emergency vehicle.

At the hospital, Carson got out at the ER entrance and walked around to the driver's window.

"The restaurant will be closed when you get done so I'll meet you in the dining room. We can get something to eat there."

"I'm sorry about this, love."

Deanna gripped his hand. "Don't worry about it, Carson." He leaned down to drop a kiss on her upturned lips then hurried inside.

~~O~~

"Mum! Come look!"

"Ismay, I'll nae be spendin' m' time watchin' some animal performin' tricks when I've so much t' do for th' wee one's first birthday party…"

"No, mum. It's…"

At her daughter's tone, Katherine Beckett wiped her hands on the apron hanging from her thin hips and went to her side. "What is it, love?"

Ismay could only point at the monitor. She clicked to start the video and both women watched with shocked and dazed expressions as a man first used the Heimlich maneuver on a choking restaurant patron then lay him on the floor to perform an emergency tracheotomy with the help of an African-American woman. The scene was obscured when the first responders arrived. They lifted the patient onto a stretcher taking orders from the doctor. Before the stretcher was wheeled away, the doctor spoke briefly to the patient then looked right into the camera as Ismay paused the video.

"That's…" Katherine swayed on her feet reaching behind her for a chair then collapsed into it.

"Mum, it's Carson."

"It cannae _be!_ He's dead n' buried long ago. And th' hair isnae th' same." Again her eyes fell on the face on the monitor that looked just like her son who'd been killed in an explosion years earlier, Carson Beckett.

**A Few Nights Later**

Carson and Deanna returned to the restaurant where they were met by the manager. "Doctor! Its so good to see you again. Thank you so much for what you did the other night."

"It was nothin'. I couldn't let him suffer just because he's a poor example o' his species." With a quick glance at Deanna, Carson cleared his throat. "'N I prefer t' remain anonymous, if ye don't mind."

"Of course, of course. I'll have the chef prepare something special just for the two of you. Everything is on the house, by the way. Anything you want."

"That's nae necessary."

"I insist." The manager hurried away leaving Carson and Deanna alone at last though some of the patrons shot him curious glances now and then.

"You're not doing it to protect me, are you?"

"What, love? The bein' anonymous? Och. No. It's…a bit difficult to explain."

Deanna watched him and he couldn't help the sliver of guilt he felt that he hadn't been completely truthful with her regarding his status as a clone of the original Carson Beckett. "Are you in the US illegally? Is that it?"

"No. Nothing like that, love. But if ye don't mind, can we talk about that another time?" He took her hand.

"Sure." The chef himself came to the table and placed their plates in front of them. "I'm starving. Let's eat."

While they ate, Carson caught Deanna giving him odd looks, as if she was re-evaluating her decision to be with him. And he didn't blame her, certain she'd run for the hills at the first opportunity once she knew the truth. But for tonight, he just wanted to enjoy her company. He gave her a smile and she returned it without hesitation.

**Several Months Later**

Evan and Emily stood side by side in the kitchen as he washed and she dried the dishes. They talked mostly about what would happen after Shannon gave birth. Atlantis had gone back to Pegasus to New Lantea and he wanted to return to it as soon as she and the baby were released to do so.

Emily on the other hand still hadn't made up her mind if she wanted to remain on Earth or follow John to Atlantis as well, provided he even wanted her to. They'd talked and Evan knew she was torn. She had a life, a job she loved and her boys had their friends. Their father hadn't contacted them since just before the divorce was final and that was only to let them know he was moving out of the state though he didn't say where.

Evan had just let the water out of the sink when there was a loud explosion of sound from the bedroom where Shannon was resting. Emily dropped the glass she was holding and rushed to the door with Evan right behind her. He knew what it was and that it had been fate or just dumb luck that this was the first time his sister had heard it.

"Don't worry, Em. She just sneezed. Impressive, isn't it?"

Emily shot him a glare as she knocked on the door. Riley and Dale joined them just as the door opened. "Are you okay? Did you fall?"

Those dark eyes glared at her family. "I'm _fine_. It was just a sneeze."

"See? I told you she was…" Evan stumbled back a step as a duffle bag was thrust into his hands. "What?"

"Call Carson now! My water just broke. It's baby time."

**TBC**


	2. Truthus Interruptus

**A/N: **I would like to thank ladygris for her help with this chapter and her friendship during these times that would try the patience of a saint. And we all know that the author is no saint.

Thanks,

~Sandy

Nobody ever see truth except in fragments.

~ Henry Ward Beecher, _Proverbs from Plymouth Pulpit_

**The Road Less Traveled**

**Chapter 2**

_**Truthus Interruptus**_

There are few sounds as infectious as that of a baby's laughter. Deanna listened to her niece giggle as Carson bounced her on his knee then lifted her high in the air. She could tell he was getting tired but each time he stopped she waved her arms excitedly and he would continue. Deanna let it go on a little longer while she made a light dinner for the three of them.

Andreya and Eldon were attending a company sponsored couples' retreat and had asked Deanna to watch their daughter. She'd jumped at the chance to spend some quality time with Bonnie and her delight skyrocketed when Carson called to invite her to dinner. She'd told him she was babysitting and he offered to help out.

As she prepared sandwiches for herself and Carson, Deanna watched him playing with Bonnie and thought what a great father he'd be. And that led her to think about what kind of future they might have together. He still hadn't told her the truth about himself, but she was patient, certain that he'd tell her when he was ready.

"Come on, you two. Dinnertime."

Carson held Bonnie in front of him giving her a big smile. "Didya hear that, lass? While we been playin' your auntie's been makin' us somethin' t' eat." Holding the little girl against his chest, he stood and walked to the table.

Elnora had finally agreed with Deanna's argument for moving to a warmer climate. Eldon, Andreya and Bonnie had decided to remove themselves from the cold cruel winters of northern Indiana as well. Now the entire family lived in Madeira Beach, Florida. Careful to avoid the boxes sitting everywhere, Carson sat down at the table with Bonnie on his lap.

For Bonnie, Deanna had made a bowl of mac and cheese with roast beef sandwiches and salad for the adults. However, Bonnie seemed more interested in what Carson was eating than her own meal. He took the meat and cheese from between the slices of bread and let Bonnie have it. "So you're gonna just let her have yours?"

"Aye. I'll eat hers." And to prove it, he used the spoon to scoop up a big mouthful of the pasta. That caught Bonnie's interest and now she wanted what he was eating.

Laughing, Deanna set her sandwich on the plate and handed him several napkins. "Are all kids so contrary?"

He smiled gently. "Och, it's all a part of findin' yer way in the world. Experiencin' new things. 'N a wee bit o' monkey see, monkey do. She'll be developin' her own tastes soon enough 'n this way she'll be more willin' t' try new foods as they come along."

They shared the silence for a few moments as Deanna chewed thoughtfully while she watched him talking softly to Bonnie and she in turn gazed up at him with adoring eyes. "Carson, how come you never…"

"What, love?"

She shook her head. "Never mind. It's none of my business."

Carson gave her a mock stern look. "We've been datin' for some time now, love. You can ask me anythin'."

"I'm curious. You never talk about your family, what you did before…"

The smile on his face faded, became more wistful and more than a little sad. "That's another bit of information that needs just th' right moment t' tell th' story." He nodded at the baby.

"Of course."

Done eating, Bonnie reached for the bottle Deanna set in front of her and began drinking. In a few minutes, her eyelids drooped and by the time the bottle was empty, she was asleep in Carson's arms.

~~O~~

Carson held little Bonnie in his arms and thought about the best way to tell the tale of his life, death and rebirth as a clone. No matter how he worded it in his head, the final result was Deanna ending their relationship. His feelings for her were tied up with his past and there was no way to continue one without revealing the other. They still hadn't taken that next step though both seemed more than ready to do so. Their work schedules were so incongruent that they really hadn't seen each other as much as they'd have liked. And before they could move onto that next step, some things had to be said and now was as good a time as any before they both got in too deep. "I'll just put the lass down then we'll talk."

"Okay."

He returned to the table and resumed his seat. His mouth suddenly dry, he took a long drink of the ice cold lemonade then stared into the swirling liquid as if all the answers were hidden in the pale yellow liquid. "There's so much t' tell ye I'm nae sure where t' start. I'm not really…"

Knocking startled both of them. With a glare at the front door, Deanna went to answer it. Familiar voices in the front room drew Carson in their direction. John and Rodney stood just inside the door, their faces grave.

John took a deep breath. "Sorry to interrupt, doc."

"Is there a problem?"

Rodney's expression turned pained. "Yes. Can we talk?" His eyes slanted to Deanna and back. Apparently the singer was more on the uptake than most of her peers.

"I'll just go check on Bonnie." And she left the three men alone.

John waited until he was certain she was out of earshot before speaking. "There's a situation."

Rodney shifted his feet. "Your very public daring-do has gone viral."

Not understanding, Carson let his irritation show. "I've no idea what yer sayin', Rodney."

"He means someone recorded you performing surgery in the middle of a crowded restaurant and posted it on the Internet."

"Och, no!"

"Yes. Your sister, Ismay apparently showed it to the rest of the family and they have been conducting a not so discreet investigation via the brother-in-law of one of the other sisters. Uh…" Rodney snapped his fingers.

Carson supplied the name he was searching for. "Moira. Her Robbie's brother, Cullan is a detective with Scotland Yard." Rodney huffed at him in exasperation and it made him angry. "I couldnae just let th' man _die!_ It would've been tantamount t' murder."

John and Rodney shared a glance remembering when the original Carson had said the same thing just before locking down the Infirmary level to do surgery on James Watson to remove the explosive tumor that had ultimately killed him.

With a hard exhale, Carson took a step back. "I'll let Deanna know we're goin'." He found her in the back bedroom sitting on the floor beside Bonnie's cradle softly humming the song she'd written the day her niece was born. "I'm sorry, love. I have t' go with John 'n Rodney for a bit."

She extended her hands and he helped her stand bringing her into his arms holding her close. Her head on his shoulder, her slim body pressing against his felt so incredibly right. And he wanted so much to continue where this intensity of feeling might lead, but he couldn't. Not without her knowing the truth and getting this problem solved.

"Bonnie will not be a happy camper when she finds out you're gone."

"I'll be back as soon as I can."

Lifting her head, she framed his face with both hands and he returned the favor. He let his eyes roam over her features and back to her eyes before kissing her. Beneath his hands he could feel the passion surge within her and his body answered the call. But now was not the time. He released her, stepped back and hurried from the room.

~~O~~

John followed Rodney and Carson out to the front yard taking a remote from his pocket. "Sorry, doc. Change of plans."

"But…"

"Shannon's in labor." John slapped Carson on the back. "Time to deliver a baby."

~~O~~

Tired of sitting, Evan got up and paced over to the operating room doors and back to John's side over and over. Emily and the boys stayed home to take care of getting things in order for the new arrival leaving the two men to fret and pace on their own.

Evan stopped pacing to lean on the wall, rubbing the back of his neck. "What's _taking_ so long?"

"If anything was wrong, someone would've…"

The doors opened, Jennifer and Carson coming toward them as they removed their gowns, masks and gloves. Both men came to attention, Evan taking a step forward. "Doc?"

The doctors gave Evan a smile. "Your wife and daughter are fine."

His mouth dropped open then snapped closed again and when he spoke, his voice was a whisper. "A girl." A huge grin took over.

"Congrats, Evan." John smiled.

The men shook hands though Evan really wanted to hug someone right then. To keep from embracing his hug-shy CO, he first hugged Carson then Jennifer. "I'm a dad!"

"Aye. There is one thing ye ought t' know." Some of the delight Evan had at the knowledge that his wife and child had survived this difficult pregnancy dimmed. "The birth was hard on the lass, the damage to her uterus extensive."

Jennifer continued. "We had to do a partial hysterectomy. We saved her left ovary and the eggs are viable, so technically, if you wanted to have another child, you could. All you need is a surrogate."

"Right now, all that's important is Shannon and the baby are alright."

"Not only alright, but perfect in every way."

"When can I see them?" The doors opened again and a bed was wheeled out to the ward. The nurses hooked up the VS monitor while Evan came to give his wife a kiss. "Hey. You look great."

"Yeah, right, but I'll take it." Shannon looked and sounded relived that the ordeal was all over. "We never talked about names, love."

"I know." Evan gazed lovingly into the face of the child he'd helped create. "I was thinking while I was pacing. What about Cadence Elizabeth?"

Tears welled up in his wife's eyes. "Elizabeth was my mum's name."

"I know. It was also the name of a friend who's gone now."

Behind them, the others quietly left the family alone. Carson went to one of the workstations and began making notes on Shannon's file until John stopped him. "Come on, doc. We have a meeting to get to."

"Aye. I know. Wanted to put it off a wee bit longer."

"Can't." John gestured and Carson followed with Rodney bringing up the rear.

~~O~~

The men filed into the main conference, Woolsey already seated at the head of the table. John and Carson seated themselves while Rodney went to the workstation and activated the monitor. "This is the video that has received the greatest number of hits."

He started the video and let it run to the end. In the last frame was a full length view of Carson looking into the camera as if he knew he was being recorded, Deanna holding onto his arm.

Carson watched the screen, thumb and forefinger pulling at his lip thoughtfully. "Not a very flatterin' picture o' _me,_ but Deanna looks _stunning_."

"_Not_ funny, Carson."

"Wasn't meant t' be." Rodney watched his friend shift in his seat, clasping his hands together.

Woolsey sighed heavily. "In addition to the investigation through her husband's brother, Inspector Stewart, your sister has been making inquiries at the American consulate in Dublin as has your mother and other five sisters. They have inundated the staff with emails, phone calls and handwritten letters. When they call, they plead their case to anyone who will listen from the receptionist up to _and_ including the ambassador himself. But they didn't stop there. They have also besieged the local Ministers _and_ the Prime Minster."

Chuckling, Carson finally relaxed just a little. "No doubt led by Ismay. She's the baby of m' sisters and the most outspoken in the Beckett clan."

Rodney wanted to laugh as well, but the situation was too serious. "Each time the consulate blocks the numbers they're calling from, they change numbers."

Nodding, the medical doctor clenched his hands together again. "I know you have a plan, Rodney, so let's hear it."

"I do indeed." Shaking his finger, Rodney returned to the monitor. The display shrunk into a tiny dot then was replaced by a photo of a man leaning against a wall. He had brown hair with blond highlights, brown eyes, a toothy smile and bore a more than passing resemblance to Carson without the twinkle that made it look like he was flirting with the camera.

"Who's that?"

"_That_ is another of my strokes of genius. This is the IMDb, uh, Internet Movie Database profile of actor Benjamin O'Reilly. He was born in Kilkenny, Ireland on July 1, 1972. He's an only child and at the age of four, he and his parents relocated to Rolling Hills, Nevada. At the age of seven, they moved to Los Angeles where he was chosen to be the spokeskid for a popular restaurant chain. From there he played a variety of roles on stage, television and theater. His natural voice is American though Irish, Scottish, Russian, French and Canadian are just a few of the accents he is skilled at using."

"Very interestin', Rodney. But what's it all _for?_"

"_That_ is where the genius comes in." Rodney looked at John.

The Colonel was sitting in his relaxed posture though it didn't fool any of them. "We put the word out that Benjamin O'Reilly is starring in a biopic about a Scottish doctor from a large family who gets involved in a top secret military project. Real sci-fi stuff."

"What happens when th' film comes out? We'll be tellin' th' world about th' Stargate Program."

Back to Rodney again. "It's not that simple."

John uncrossed his legs, a rueful grin on his face. "Like many underfunded ventures of this sort, it's now 'on hiatus'. Eventually the project will be scrapped."

"'N this is what ye told my…_his_ family t' get 'em t' stop their investigatin'?"

"Yeah. Which lead us to come up with plan B." Rodney's smugness dwindled away. "All six of yours sisters _and_ your mother are demanding to meet Benjamin O'Reilly."

"I wager Mum wasnae happy t' hear her only son was bein' played by an Irishman."

John showed excitement for the first time since they'd come into the room. "No, she wasn't. Which brings us to plan B."

"What's wrong with Plan A?"

"O'Reilly is filming a movie on the International Space Station."

Carson's eyes widened. "Ya mean he's a real person?"

The look of confusion Rodney shot his friend confused the medical doctor even more. "Yeah. You thought I made him up?"

"Aye. So what _is_ plan B?"

Rodney went to the door and brought in two people he knew Carson would recognize, Marine Lieutenant William Church and astrobiologist Louisa Fortier. "Lieutenant Church used to work in the movie industry until he joined the Marines and was posted to Pegasus. He's going to help you with the accent. Dr. Fortier paid her way through university as a hairdresser. She'll take care of the hair. The brown contacts can be found anywhere."

"Let me get this straight 'cause I'm just a wee bit confused. Yer idea is for me t' pass myself off as this…" incredulous, Carson waived at the screen, "…O'Reilly person?"

"Yes."

Billy stepped forward, thumbs hooked into the pockets of his faded jeans, a confident smile on his handsome features. "No worries, doc. I taught elocution and diction before I was cast as Charlie in 'The Almost True Real-Life Adventures of Charlie Virtuous' back in 1999."

Carson got up and paced from one side of the room to the other, hand to his chin, finger tapping his lips in thought. Woolsey, Rodney, John, Billy and Louisa watched him without speaking. Finally he came to a stop. Resting his hands on the tabletop he glanced at each one, holding their eyes for several seconds, stopping on Rodney last. The physicist held his breath waiting for a response, but when it came, it wasn't what he expected.

"It'll never work."

**TBC**


	3. A Child's Cry

**A/N:** First and foremost, thanks go out to ladygris for her Beta of this chapter.

Grazi,

~Sandy

"_There is nothing that moves a loving father's soul quite like his child's cry._"  
~ Joni Eareckson Tada

**The Road Less Traveled**

**Chapter 3**

**A Child's Cry**

The Lorne/Sullivan home was filled to the rafters with sound. Video games, music, the dishwasher, sneakered footsteps on the hardwood floors…and crying.

Two of the feet in sneakers belonged to Evan. The crying came from the small blanket-wrapped bundle in his arms. He was pacing back and forth as far as he could get from the bedroom he shared with his wife and child so Shannon could sleep. But Cadence hadn't once stopped except to take her bottle then started again. He'd changed her diaper, and clothes just in case. She didn't have a fever, rash or hives and it was way too early for her to be teething. He'd even tried playing music on the radio and gently jiggling her. Nothing helped.

Going to the living room, he laid his daughter in the cradle and pushed it gently. Still nothing.

"Is she _ever_ gonna stop?" Riley stood in the hallway, his backpack slung over one shoulder.

"Sorry, Ry. I've done everything I can think of. Shannon was up most of the night and needs the rest." Cadence chose that moment to stop. Holding his breath, Evan waited to see if she would start up again. He relaxed and made to sit in the chair, however the baby had only paused to rest a moment and she was off again. Scooping her up, he opened the front door and began walking the porch that stretched the length of the front of the house and around the side humming a lullaby whose tune had stayed with him through the years though the words had disappeared. On his third lap, Riley came around the side of the house pushing his bike. He shrugged into his back pack and swung his leg over. "Where're you going?"

"Julio's. If I wanna stay in my collegiate classes, I gotta study and can't with all that noise. Probably have dinner over there too."

"But…" A small sliver of panic welled up inside of the man who'd been to so many other planets he'd lost count, had lived and worked in another galaxy for years, had been "killed" by the Genii, had one of Michael's labs fall down on top of him and was almost fed upon by a Wraith queen.

"Bye!" And Evan watched his teenaged nephew ride away into the late afternoon sun.

~~O~~

"Again please, Dr. Beckett." Billy Church slowly paced from one side of the small room to the other as he listened to Carson practice his American accent.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Beckett. My name is Benjamin O'Reilly. I'm very happy t' meet ye…um, to meet _you_ and your family. I understand your daughter came across a YouTube video of a scene we were filmin'…_filming_ in a restaurant in…"

"South Bend, Indiana."

"Aye. I mean, yes. That's it." After a drink of water, Carson waited for Billy's response.

"Not bad." Billy came around so he could hand Carson a set of index cards. "These are the phrases I want you to work on for tomorrow."

Carson read over the material, shaking his head and sighing. "I'm sorry, Lieutenant. But I cannae do this. I'll be so nervous, I willnae be able t' concentrate. They're his family, but in m' mind, they still feel like m' own."

"Relax, doc. You're doing great. Just a few more weeks."

"_Weeks?_" The medical doctor got to his feet leaving the cards on the table. "No. I'm done. This is a disaster waitin' t' happen. They willnae believe it."

Before Carson could make his escape Rodney came in carrying his computer. "Carson, I need you to learn how to sign O'Reilly's signature just in case…"

"No."

"No?"

"Aye. I'm _not_ doin' it. I cannae lie t' his family."

Billy caught Rodney's eye and nodded as he slipped out the door leaving the physicist to deal with the situation. "Carson…"

"M' mind is made up. I'll not really be lyin' t' them when I say I'm nae their Carson, but still, I cannae do it. Ye'll just have t' come up with plan C."

~~O~~

The front door opened and Dale stepped out. Evan was standing in one place patting Cadence's back and swaying side to side. The boy peered sadly into the face of his cousin. "She gonna be okay?"

"Yeah. I just wish I knew what to do."

"Maybe that doctor person can help."

"Carson's kinda busy at the moment. I should call Jennifer." Evan looked at the front door, not wanting to take the still crying baby inside and risk disturbing Shannon. "Dale, do me a favor?"

"Yeah." The boy would be ten soon and was incredibly eager to help in any way he could.

"Hold Cadence while I go get my radio."

"'Kay." He plopped down on the outdoor sofa and accepted the small bundle. Her small arms waved in the air until she touched Dale's face and just for a moment, the crying stopped. But again it didn't last. Dale pulled the edge of the blanket down away from her chin. "Hey there, Caddy. I'm your cousin Dale. You don't have to be afraid of me. I'm gonna take good care of you. Promise."

Evan slowly let go and took a step back. Having a baby was the scariest thing he'd ever done. Scarier than falling in love and getting married. He and Shannon were now the parents of this tiny little girl who totally and completely depended on them for everything. Even considering his responsibilities in Atlantis, this was a daunting undertaking. "I'll be right back. _Don't_ get up."

The boy rolled his eyes. "I _won't_."

Moving as quickly and quietly as possible, Evan entered the bedroom, eased open the bedside table and took out his radio. He carefully closed the door again and went into the kitchen where he made a quick call. When it ended, he waited and moments later, Jennifer Keller-McKay appeared in the dining room. "Thanks for coming, Jenn. We've done everything we could think of and then some, but Cadence just won't stop crying."

"Not a problem, Ev. I was only getting ready to have lunch with my husband." At his dismayed expression, she smiled and gripped his hand. "Relax. I don't mind and neither does he. It'll give me a chance to see my goddaughter again. Uh, Rodney and I _are_ gonna be the godparents, aren't we?"

Evan shrugged again. "Shannon's not exactly keen on the idea. I think she's a little jealous."

"Of me? Why?" Evan looked at her meaningfully. "She does know she has nothing to worry about, right? I mean Rodney and I are very happy. And you and Shannon…well, the two of you are just so right for each other."

"I know. Knew it from the moment I woke up handcuffed to that bed."

Jennifer giggled and pointed a finger at him. "You'll have to tell me about that someday." He gestured and she followed him down the hall to the front door. "Where are we going?"

"Porch." He gave her a sheepish grin. "Dale's watching Cadence. I'm sure she's…" Cocking his head to the side, Evan's forehead crinkled in puzzlement as he opened the front door and ushered Jennifer out to the sounds of birds, the rustle of leaves in the wind, Dale humming softly and no crying. He recognized a popular kid's song. "You…she…how did…"

Jennifer squeezed Evan's shoulder. "He has the touch."

~~O~~

"The touch?"

Shaking her head at Evan's dumbfounded expression, Jennifer patted his arm. "Yeah. Some people just have a way with kids." That idea didn't sit as well with Evan as she'd hoped. "What's wrong?"

"I'm her _father_. Why did she stop crying for him but not for me?"

"New parents have a tendency to tense up when their child is crying for no apparent reason. The baby senses it and reacts in the only way they know how."

Evan took Cadence from Dale and breathed a sigh of relief that she stayed asleep. "I have so much to learn."

Jennifer stroked a finger over the baby's tiny hand. "You'll figure it out. Um, could I hold her?"

"Sure." Evan passed the sleeping child to Jennier. The baby snuggled into her arms, yawned and settled again. "So you and McKay ever talk about havin' one of these?"

"Oh, a time or two. But it's not in the cards for us."

"I thought you wanted kids. What changed?"

The smile that, until now had made her eyes shine dwindled away as she debated telling Evan the truth, that the reason she and her husband weren't having kids was she wasn't able to conceive, deciding against it. "We changed our minds."

"I'm sorry. You and McKay would've made great parents."

"Yeah. I know." She passed baby Cadence back to her father, stroked a finger down her cheek, heaved a sigh then took out her radio. A moment later she was back on Atlantis and headed for the Mess Hall. Rodney was sitting all alone, one hand holding half a sandwich and the other poking at his computer. "Hey, honey."

"Hey." He set the computer aside, giving her his full attention. "Where'd you go?"

"Evan had some minor baby issues. No big deal." She stirred the food on her plate but didn't eat.

~~O~~

Rodney saw and felt Jennifer's unhappiness, knew how much she wanted them to have a child of their own though it wasn't possible. She pretended for his sake and he knew it. Trouble was he had no idea how to make it better. Well, he did, but getting in the way of making of the suggestion that they adopt was the certainty that his upbringing hadn't prepared him to be a father.

Jennifer hadn't brought it up and he didn't want to until he'd calculated the odds of them being a success. Again, there was a problem with the equations. Children were, by their very nature, random. He'd just have to keep working on it until he figured it out. Jennifer deserved to be happy and if having a baby did that for her, he would do whatever he had to.

Reaching over he snagged her hand. "Why don't we take the rest of the day off and go somewhere?"

"Where?"

He got up and went around the table to sit next to his wife, leaning close enough to whisper in her ear. "How about a picnic on an uninhabited planet? Just you, me, a blanket, a bottle of wine, some fried chicken."

The light came back into her eyes. She touched his cheek then pressed her lips to his. "Sounds great. Let's change and get out of here."

~~O~~

The space shuttle _Valiant_ made a textbook perfect landing at Kennedy Space Center and coasted to a stop. The parachute billowed in the wind for a while then sagged to the tarmac like so much laundry. When the external temperature of the ship cooled to a tolerable level, the door opened and passengers and crew made their way out to be greeted by technicians, the press and cheering onlookers.

Several of the passengers waved and smiled as their photos were taken. They clustered in a group, arms around each other. One of the men stepped away from the others, got down on his hands and knees and kissed the ground eliciting laughter and even louder cheers from the crowd.

Several NASA representatives ushered the crew and passengers to a waiting vehicle and whisked them away while another rep informed the crowd of the time of the press conference in the main building in Cape Canaveral, Florida.

Hisses and boos went up though there wasn't much enthusiasm. The space program had been around long enough that most people knew that there were procedures that had to be followed after each space flight.

A pair of on lookers shared a glance and moved through the crowd to their car. The driver checked the time, buckled his seat belt and pulled away from the scene. An hour later, he parked in the VIP parking at Kennedy. Both men flashed their IDs at the door and were immediately admitted. A liaison, Gayle Patel, was assigned and they were escorted to the holding area.

Gayle led the men to another sitting in a soft armchair near the others. He was one of a group of five actors, a cinematographer and a director filming movie scenes "on location" in the International Space Station. "Mr. O'Reilly, these men are here to see you."

The actor's smile was filled with more teeth than the average human. The highlights in his hair were gone, replaced by a dark brown tint with hints of gray at the temples. "Thanks, Gayle. We still on for dinner when I'm released from this bastion of torture?"

"Sure. Just as long as you remember it's just dinner."

He put a hand over his heart and groaned. "You really know how to hurt a guy. So who have we here?" He looked over the two men with curiosity. One had dark hair that stuck up all over his head and the other was older and bald with glasses.

The older man spoke first. "Mr. O'Reilly…"

"Oh, please. Call me Ben. All my friends and fans do."

"My name is Richard Woolsey and this is Colonel John Sheppard."

Ben nodded a greeting as he was handed a bottle of water. "And what would the two of you want with a lowly actor just returned from space?"

John shifted his feet and crossed his arms. "We need a favor."

Shaking his head, Ben crossed his ankles. A long sigh spoke of weariness though he'd been animated enough when Gayle had been present. "What sort of favor could whatever agency you work for want from me?"

Woolsey wouldn't have any problem handling this man. He'd managed more difficult situations before. "Rest assured, Mr. O'Reilly, you will be well compensated for your time with a bonus if you can pull off the part we're asking you to play."

Ben was intrigued and it showed. "I'm listening."

~~O~~

Woolsey and John faced away from the jump-suited group clustered in front of the cameras awaiting their moment in the spotlight. "He looks nothing like Dr. Beckett."

Barely moving his lips, John said, "He will when we get done with him."

"You're certain this will work?"

"No, but we don't have a plan D."

"So this is plan _C?_"

Behind them, Ben was pacing, one hand to his chin, the other across his chest looking more like Carson in that pose. "Yeah. Why?"

"I thought this was plan _B_."

"It's C."

"What was plan A?"

"Colonel Sheppard?"

"Later." John glanced over his shoulder then turned. "What's the verdict, Ben?"

The actor stood, arms crossed and his feet shoulder width apart. He looked from one expectant face to the other. "What do you need me to do?"

Grinning, John finally relaxed.

~~O~~

It was the middle of the night and Shannon was walking the floor with Cadence nearly in tears. The baby wasn't screaming though she was crying and her mother didn't know what was wrong. Evan had told her about Dale and his affinity for calming the newborn, but she didn't want to wake the boy. He had school the next day and needed his sleep. Though he was still on leave, John had asked Evan to take a couple of days to confer with the committee that was deciding the fate of Atlantis so he wasn't home at the moment.

A soft footfall behind her told of the approach of a member of her family. Standing in the doorway of the living room stood Dale yawning and rubbing his eyes. He didn't say a word. Just sat down in the recliner and waited for Shannon to put baby Cadence into his arms. Within a minute the girl had calmed and in short order she was asleep.

Shannon curled up on the end of the sofa to watch her husband's nephew talk quietly to Cadence until she fell asleep. Dale dozed off a short time later. Marveling at the love and affection she'd received from Evan's family-her family now, the Australian thanked God for the blessing of loved ones.

**Edinburgh, Scotland**

**The Beckett Home**

"Sit down, Mum. Ye'll be too tired t' visit with th' man when he gets here." Kerry, third of the six girls touched her elderly mother on the shoulder.

"I cannae, love. What if it _is_ our Carson? He deserves a proper welcome."

"Aye. But its nae likely. Ismay hasnae enough t' do with th' kids practically grown. She needs a hobby aside from sittin' at th' computer day n' night."

Katherine turned from the stove where she'd been stirring a pot. "She's nae just sittin'. Ye know she's writin' a biography about Carson n' his life before he took th' position that got him killed."

"Of course. I dinnae mean t' minimize her efforts. It's just that we know so little about what he was doin' when he left."

"'Tis true." Kerry helped her mother take the roasting pan from the oven and set it on top so the food could rest while the rolls baked. "Let me finish, Mum. You go freshen up so ye're ready when Colonel Sheppard arrives."

Patting her hair, Katherine nodded, removed her apron and passed through the swinging door into the hallway. A moment later, Kerry heard the door to the half bath open and close then Hilary came in twisting her hands together. "How much longer, Ker? I don't think I c'n…"

Behind her came Ismay, a scowl on her pretty face. "That Colonel person had better get here soon or…"

"They're not due for a wee bit yet."

"I know, but I'm anxious t' get this over with."

"As are we all." The timer rang, Kerry grabbed up an oven mitt and took the rolls from the oven just as the doorbell rang. "This is yer show, Ismay. Go let 'em in."

"Aye. Uh…" Ismay brushed her hands down the front of her skirt smoothing out imaginary wrinkles, took a deep breath and pushed through the kitchen door. Kerry and Hilary joined Katherine, Vivienne, Aileen and Moira in the living room all of them staring at the front door.

Ismay opened the door and stepped back so John could enter. He nodded to each of the women stopping on Katherine. "Good to see you again, ma'am."

"And ye as well, Colonel Sheppard though I don't fancy th' circumstances any more 'n th' last."

"I understand." John gestured and another man stepped inside to stand in the entryway with him. A collective gasp went through the room. "I'd like to introduce you to someone."

John's companion flashed his tooth-filled smile startling Ismay. She pressed the fingers of her right hand to her mouth, realized how it looked and removed them so she could speak. "You-you…you're Benjamin O'Reilly."

**TBC**

**A/N: **No babies, children, adults, military personnel, civilians or actors were harmed during the creation of this chapter. I'm just sayin'.

SL


	4. Edited Reality

**A/N: **mmmm

"_The best way to lie is to tell the truth, carefully edited truth_."

– Unknown

**The Road Less Traveled**

**Chapter 4**

**Edited Reality**

Shrugging sheepishly, Ben nodded. "Guilty as charged."

As John made introductions, each woman acknowledged his companion with a nod as Ben moved around the room shaking hands. "Hope I get this right. Moira, Vivienne, Kerry, Hilary and Aileen."

"A pleasure, ladies."

John indicated the brown-haired beauty standing with her back to the closed front door, bright blue eyes wide and mouth agape. "And this is the ringleader, Ismay. It's her fault you're here."

The youngest of the Beckett women began to giggle when Ben took her hand again and kissed the back of it smiling widely. "So you're the one who's been harassing my manager." Still holding Ismay's hand Ben noticed Katherine off to one side, her thin boney hands loosely clasped together in front of her. Ben gently took both of her hands in his. "And this lovely lady must be your younger sister. What's your name?"

"Katherine Beckett." Not able to stop a shy smile, Katherine lifted one shoulder, her blue eyes shining. "I'm their mum."

"I can see where these young women get their looks." Ben lifted each hand in turn and kissed the backs. "How can _you_ have six children, my lady?"

Katherine's smile dimmed. "Seven."

"Ah yes. You have a son."

Katherine's smile wilted. "Aye. He died more 'n a year ago."

"I heard. I'm very sorry for your loss and that I unwittingly contributed to your heartache."

"Thank you. So Mr. O'Reilly…"

"Ben, please."

"Colonel Sheppard and ye'll be joinin' us for supper." Katherine made the pronouncement then made her way down the hall through the swinging door into the kitchen.

Ismay came to his side again. The other women followed their mother. "Thank ye for comin', Ben. I don't understand it. Ye looked so much like m' brother in th' video."

"Hollywood magic, my dear. Make-up, hair, contacts, costuming." Ben and John had a seat on the sofa at Moira's invitation. "Not to mention the medical advisers. Without them, I'd never be able to pronounce most of the jargon."

"So tell us about this movie."

"Nothing much to tell. Filming is on hiatus for now because one of the stars is having a baby. We'll pick it up again when she's ready to come back to work. That's why I was on the ISS, uh, the International Space Station."

"I see." Ismay exchanged a glance with her sisters while Ben got up to examine the photographs on the mantel and nearly every other surface in the living room.

He stopped on one of the entire family surrounding Katherine seated in a high-backed chair like a queen holding court. Carson knelt on her left while she cradled a baby who couldn't have been more than a month old at the time, obviously the first great-grandchild. Ben continued on until he found a guitar case sitting in the corner. Lifting it out of its hiding place, he snapped his fingers "Uh…Ismay. Do you mind?"

"Och. Of course not."

John considered the scene as Ben unsnapped the case almost moaning out loud when the actor lifted out a handmade Garry Ewert "OO" acoustic guitar. He didn't immediately sit down to play but reverently brushed his fingers over the finish and examined the grain with a critical eye. Ismay dug in a pocket in the case and drew out a pick. Resuming his seat next to John, Ben tuned the instrument then began to play. By the time he reached the chorus, two small tears had begun to make their way down Ismay's cheeks.

_You don't have to say you love me  
Just be close at hand  
You don't have to stay forever  
I will understand  
Believe me, believe me  
I can't help but love you  
But believe me, I'll never tie you down_

Katherine came out of the kitchen wiping her hands on a towel. "What's all th' fussin' for?"

Kerry, Hilary, Vivienne, Aileen bustled into the front room from various other parts of the house all wanting to know what was going on just as John passed the youngest Beckett daughter the box of tissues.

Ismay's soft, tear-filled voice said, "This man isnae our Carson."

Throwing her hands up, Katherine sat peered at Ben who'd stopped playing. "Ismay's still ridin' th' same horse."

"Mum! I was just satisfyin' m' curiosity. He looks somewhat like m' brother but…"

Vivienne sat on the arm of Ismay's chair pulling her close. "Our brother couldnae carry a tune with both hands."

The kitchen timer rang piercing the tension and Katherine stood. "Just leave it alone, Ismay. And th' rest o' ya. Colonel Sheppard n' Mr. O'Reilly are no doubt hungry after their trip. Wash up then let's get th' food on th' table n' say th' blessin' said so we c'n eat."

~~O~~

Supper was over and though Katherine protested, Ben and John helped with the cleaning up in the dining room and kitchen. Afterward, John carried the tray to the living room and passed out cups of hot herbal tea. Taking his cup, John stood next to the fireplace just observing Ben as he interacted with the Beckett women. The actor regaled the women with anecdotes of riding in the Vomit Comet in preparation for his time on the International Space Station.

The grandfather clock chimed drawing attention to the late hour. Ismay began gathering up the tea cups and stacking them on tray. Ben rushed to help her before John could even move. Their footsteps and laughter echoed down the hall cutting off when the swinging door closed them inside.

John's musings ended abruptly when a resounding _slap_ came from the kitchen and moment later, Ben pushed the door open so hard it banged against the wall and just missed hitting him on the shoulder.

Ben grabbed his jacket from the back of the sofa without stopping. His voice tight, Ben growled, "let's go" and was out the door with John behind him just as Ismay stormed through the house to slam the front door behind them.

In the porch light, holding a hand to his left cheek, Ben's expression was part humiliation, part anger and part shame.

"What the hell did you _do_ to her?" Ben passed John without speaking, going to the car and getting into the passenger seat and buckling his seatbelt with quick jerky movements then staring resolutely out the window. From what he didn't say, John took a guess at the events that had taken place out of his sight. "O'Reilly!"

"I _don't_ want to talk about it, Colonel. Just take me to the hotel."

"Fine. Don't tell me. I'll just make something up to tell Woolsey."

"Okay. Fine. Whatever." Ben searched his pockets frantically coming up empty. "Got a cigarette?"

"Don't smoke and neither should _you_."

Ben sighed deeply. "Not that I'm adverse, but didn't we just lie to those women?"

An air of discomfiture entered the car. "Don't think of it as a lie. Think of it as carefully edited truth."

The actor shrugged as if it didn't matter. "I'm cool with that. How about we…"

"How about _we_ just sit quietly so I can drive? Still not used to driving on the opposite side of the road"

Crossing his arms, Ben pouted out the windshield, but didn't speak again until he reached the lobby of Rhonwen's Bed and Breakfast. He went into the bar and returned seconds later with a bottle of scotch. "No wake up call, Sarah." This last was tossed over his shoulder to the young woman behind the desk as he climbed the stairs to the second floor.

~~O~~

John threw himself down on the bed to stare up at the ceiling. After having a short internal debate with himself, he rolled onto his left hip so he could take his cell phone from his back pocket. Scrolling his call log he clicked on Katherine Beckett's number. "Hello again, Mrs. Beckett. This is Colonel Shepp…" He held the phone away from his head as a stream of invective flowed from the mouth of the Beckett matriarch. He let her go on until she ran out of steam then quickly shoved his response in that space. "We appreciate your hospitality, ma'am. Have a good evening."

Thumbing the end key before Katherine could continue her rant John tossed the phone on the bedside table then went into the bathroom, showered and got into his pajamas. Sitting on the side of the bed, his eyes landed on the phone again and he briefly considered calling Emily to wish her a good night, but the difference between Edinburgh and San Francisco told him she and her family were most likely just sitting down to dinner. Not wanting to disturb them, especially with a new baby in the house, he decided to just go to sleep and call them when he returned to Colorado Springs for his return to Atlantis.

He thought again of Ben, not knowing that the view of him disappearing up the stairs was the last time John would ever see Benjamin O'Reilly outside of television and the movies. In the morning he found that the actor had packed his things and was gone when John got up. He did leave an address where Woolsey could send his payment though, and even after he'd found out what had precipitated their hasty departure from the Beckett home, John made sure Ben would be well paid.

**Cabo San Lucas**

**Verde Bay**

He finished tying off the last cleat hitch, coiled the loose end and dropped it to the deck, the sunglasses hanging around his neck swinging side to side. Brushing both hands through his sun lightened hair, he breathed deeply of the tangy salt water spray. Overhead, seagulls dipped and swayed on the breeze. One all white except for one brown wing dived down to steal from a campfire on the beach. The old man sitting nearby hollered and waved his arms.

The man on the dock laughed, slipped the sunglasses on his face and turned toward the Marina office. The door stood open and inside a sixtyish woman tapped at a state-of-the art computer. He rapped on the doorjamb and she looked up with a scowl until she saw who it was. "Well, look who's here. Where ya been, boy?"

"Took a charter of city slickers out to the North Wall. Got another out to El Arco tomorrow." He gave her a grin that was meant to charm. "I need a fill-up."

The smile faded. "Humph. Still haven't paid for the last tank I fronted you."

"Hazel…" he wheedled, "…please?" She made a show of thinking it over, a look of cunning coming over her wrinkled brown skin he didn't like at all. "No-no-no-no! I hate it when you look at me like that."

"My niece is coming for a visit. If you hit it off, fine. If not, also fine."

"But Hazel…"

"You know I hate seein' you alone all the time."

"I told you why."

Hazel chuckled deep and throaty. "So your wife divorced you. Big deal. Happens every day. Don't let it ruin the rest of your life. Just have dinner with Darby."

With a growl, he gave in just as he knew he would when she brought the subject up. "Okay. But nothing fancy. This is all I got for clothes." He gestured at his baggies, wife-beater undershirt with a brightly colored Hawaiian shirt and deck shoes.

"Don't matter. She's comin' here to get _away_ from all that white-collar business."

Taking a key from the row of hooks to her right, Hazel tossed it and he caught it overhand. Instead of scurrying away, he skirted the desk and leaned down to kiss his friend on the cheek. "Thanks."

Swatting his arm, Hazel chuckled again. "Get away from me, boy, before I change my mind."

**Pegasus Galaxy**

Major Danny Finnegan, Captain Michael Harrington and Lieutenant Janise Radley stared at the data pouring into the _Hammond's_ systems. It hardly seemed possible that they were seeing what they thought they were seeing.

"Radley, run that scan one more time just to be sure." Finnegan stood behind the young woman as she worked her station like a concert pianist. A moment later she glanced at the red-haired green-eyed second-in-command, nodding curtly and with a slight upturn of her lips. "It's 0142. Colonel Carter's only been off duty for an hour. What say we monitor the situation and surprise her in the morning?"

"Yes, sir." Horton and Radley answered in unison with smiles in their voices. It wasn't every day they came across the sight on their sensors.

Finnegan seated himself in the commander's chair and resting his elbows on his knees. "Since the two of you discovered it, I'll make sure you're there to see the General's face when he gets the news." His night crew didn't say anything more, just kept working, their excitement building with each passing moment. "O'Neill is gonna wet himself when he hears what we found."

**Earth**

**San Francisco Bay**

The Jumper settled into its assigned space and powered down as the hatch opened. Carson was standing there waiting impatiently for John to disembark. "So how did it go, Colonel?"

John rubbed the back of his head, he avoided meeting Carson's eyes. "It went…fine. Good. They totally bought it."

Carson crossed his arms. "What happened?"

"He made a pass at your sister."

The color of Carson's eyes darkened with anger. "Which one?"

"The youngest."

His anger turned to humor. "That sorry excuse for a human bein' made a _pass_ at Ismay? I'm guessin' she put him in his place but good, didn't she?"

"Yeah." His smile turned to embarrassment. "Then she threw both of us out."

"Och! What did Mum say?"

"I called later to apologize and she was _not_ a happy camper. I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say that Benjamin O'Reilly has lost the Beckett women as fans."

"Good riddance t' 'im."

"I agree. I'm hungry, doc. Let's get lunch."

**Earth Orbit**

**Several Weeks Later**

The office was much like any other office. A desk, an office chair, two "guest" chairs, a small sofa that looked like it had gone out of style in the eighties but was still comfortable, a credenza with awards, books, framed photos and a coffeemaker. The American flag held a place of honor in the corner by a window that looked out over the helipad.

The most unusual element of this office was the man behind the desk though at the moment he was standing at the window sipping a cup of black coffee as he watched a Blackhawk take off. Turning his wrist to check the time, he silently counted down. When he reached zero, the small radio in his hand beeped.

Setting his cup aside, he tapped a button and was enveloped in light to appear on the bridge of the _General George Hammond_, Colonel Samantha Carter commanding. Sam was surrounded by her crew bustling here and there in pursuit of the advancement of science and technology as well as discovering something to help in their fight with the Wraith or any number of bad guys still unknown. The most attentive were Finnegan, Harrington and Radley. All looking tired yet expectant.

"Welcome aboard, General."

"Thank you, Colonel." He glanced at the three standing at attention. "At ease. What've you got?"

Nodding, Sam indicated that Lieutenant Radley should do the honors. "We were on a mission to the far edges of the Pegasus galaxy…"

"Tell me something I _don't_ know."

"Yes, General." Radley put the data on the main viewer. "Approximately seventeen days ago at 0142 we confirmed the location of several incomplete Aurora-class ships and a docking station circling the fourth planet from the system's sun. They've been in orbit at minimum ten thousand years and are all perfectly preserved. We sent a boarding party to the station. All the equipment necessary to get these ships space worthy is ready. All we need is the word to begin the work, sir."

With a smile and nod at the young and very eager Lieutenant, Jack turned expectantly to Sam.

"Assuming you agree, sir, we need someone to oversee the completion of the ships. Within the year, Earth could have her own fleet of Ancient ships fully outfitted with Asgard technology."

Jack shoved his hands into his pockets. "And you have a suggestion for who should head-up this little project."

"Yes, sir."

"Don't keep me waiting, Carter. Let's hear it."

Sam grinned.

**TBC**

**A/N:** "You Don't Have to Say You Love Me" is the title of a 1966 hit recorded by British singer Dusty Springfield.


	5. From the Known to the Unknown

_Growth means change and change involves risk, stepping from the known to the unknown._  
~ George Shinn

**The Road Less Traveled**

**Chapter 5**

**From the Known to the Unknown**

The porch was shrouded in darkness mitigated by the slivers of light escaping from gaps in the curtains. Inside, soft music reached John as he paced in the dark. If things went the way he thought they would then it might not be necessary to ask Emily and the boys to give up their lives on Earth to follow him to Pegasus.

On his next pass, he knocked. The door opened on Dale's smiling face. "Hey, John."

"Sorry it's late, but I need to speak to your uncle."

Dale turned around. "Uncle Evan! John's here!"

"Could you crank it down a decibel or two? Shannon's giving Cadence a bath."

The boy huffed. "So why we gotta be quiet for that?"

Evan wrapped an arm around Dale's neck. "'Cause I said so, that's why."

"Whatever. Wanna play video games, John?"

John's expression turned serious. "Sorry buddy. Can't tonight, but this weekend for sure."

"Cool! See ya!"

Chuckling, Evan turned his attention back to John. "What's up?"

"O'Neill, Landry, Woolsey and Carter want us at a meeting tomorrow. 1100 at the SGC. Dress nice." He pointed at Evan's head.

His friend passed a hand through his shaggy hair then rubbed his knuckled over the several days of beard growth on his chin with a sheepish shrug. "I'll be there with bells on, sir. Know what it's about?"

John shifted his feet. "Carter wasn't exactly forthcoming with details." He slapped Evan on the shoulder then reached for his remote.

"Em and Riley are at a school thing."

"I know." He checked the time. "I'll see her this weekend and _you_ tomorrow." With a nod, John hit the remote and vanished.

**The Coyle Home**

**Madeira Beach, Florida**

A warm breeze came off the Gulf of Mexico to rustle the palm trees and blow sand across Gulf Boulevard just as Carson materialized in front of Elnora Coyle's home. Lifting his right hand, he rapped briskly on the door before he could change his mind.

"Carson!" Deanna's smile was heartwarming, and Carson basked in it knowing that by the end of the night she'd be gone from his life. He cared deeply for her and until tonight had thought she felt the same. However, after he said what he came to say, that would all change.

"Hello, love."

She pushed the screen door open and invited him, tilting her face up for a quick kiss. He followed her to the kitchen watching as she took a couple of beers from the fridge and passed him one. The twist top came off easily, but he didn't take a sip from the bottle. There would be time-and reason-for drinking later. "You look so serious, Carson. Is something wrong?"

Taking her hand, Carson rubbed his thumb over her knuckles. "Perhaps. I've come t' tell ye a story. Much of it is true. The rest is what I've been told by others."

"Okay." Setting her beer aside, Deanna folded her hands together on the counter where she sat across from Carson.

"I only ask that ye listen 'n don't interrupt."

Instead of speaking, Deanna just nodded.

Carson got up and began to pace. "In th' Pegasus galaxy there are…creatures called Wraith. They're a cross between humans and something we call an iratus bug, though they're not related t' insects in any way but their appearance. The Wraith kill by means o' feedin' organ in their right hand." He held his up. "Against m' better judgment-and the Hippocratic Oath-I created something called a retrovirus. My research team realized that if we could strip away the iratus DNA all that would be left would be humans who had no need to feed on the life force of the human population 'n they'd be free to live without fear of the cullings.

"We altered a small group, gave them false identities to fill th' gaps in their memories left by th' treatment. Their leader-we'd given him the name Michael-had begun to revert. He and th' others kidnapped me, took me with them when they were rescued by a Wraith Hiveship. Or so I thought."

Carson took a drink of beer to sooth his dry throat. "It wasn't until nearly two years later that I discovered th' truth…"

~~O~~

As Carson told her his life story, Deanna got up to stare out the window. The moon had risen, casting fairy-like glow over the garden. If she squinted and tilted her head to the side, she could almost see the mythological spirits flitting in and out of the flowers and shrubs.

When he finished, she took some time to absorb all that he'd told her about himself and the reason he couldn't go home to his family. Draining the last of her beer, she went to the sink, rinsed the bottle then tossed it in the recycle bin at the end of the counter before turning to face her guest. "Carson…"

"Don't say anything. Not yet." He leaned his hands on the edge of the counter, his expression somber. "Take as long as you need t' think about it. If ye should come t' th' decision that lovin' an imperfect copy o' th' original is somethin' ye can't handle, I'll understand 'n I'll nae darken yer doorstep again. I do want ye t' know that I will always cherish th' time we've spent together."

Deanna waited until Carson's footsteps faded down the hall and the front door had closed before tearing her eyes from the view. Going to the island, she picked up Carson's beer bottle holding it up to the light. Swirling the liquid made bubbles form around the edges. Bringing the bottle to her nose, she sniffed then dumped it in the sink, rinsed the bottle and tossed it in the recycle bin.

The front door opened, closed and soft footsteps made their way down the hall just before Elnora's smiling face appeared in the dim light coming from over the island.

~~O~~

Elnora set her purse and laptop case aside, crossed her arms and waited for her daughter to speak. When Deanna continued to stare in to space, she snapped her fingers in front of her face. "Deanna."

"Oh, sorry. I was just thinking."

"That much is obvious." The older woman went to the refrigerator and took out a bottle of water. Her daughter had something on her mind and would get around to talking as soon as she'd made a decision.

"Mom, if you found out something about someone. Something that, when you get right down to it, doesn't change the person he or she is deep down inside. What would you do?"

Elnora took a sip of water as a stall though she didn't need the time. "Do you remember when Steven first introduced us to Shannon?"

"Yeah."

"Even in this day and time, many people still aren't as…open-minded about such things as race, physical attributes, religion, political views, whatever. But I believe the body is just a shell for the person you are inside. It's not _what_ you are, it's _who_ you are that counts. From the moment Shannon stepped into our lives she was a part of this family and that didn't change when Steven died. Now I don't know what has your panties in a bunch, but if it has to do with Carson, isn't it about time you and he worked it out?"

Deanna stared at her for a long moment then slapped the counter, grabbed her purse and was out the front door with a quick "thanks, Mom" tossed over her shoulder.

Chuckling, Elnora opened the refrigerator and took out the last slice of key lime pie. "Glad I could help."

~~O~~

Sitting in the car at the light tapping her fingers on the steering wheel, Deanna thought about what Carson had told her tonight. It had been a kick in the gut when she found out about space ships, aliens and travel to other planets. And now she had to try to wrap her mind around the fact that he wasn't even human. Not really. Though being a clone did explain his reluctance to speak about his family and his wish to be anonymous after the incident in the restaurant.

Her next step was figuring out what she could do to show Carson that she very much wanted him in every way. A quick grin crossed her face as she flipped on the turn signal and headed for one of her favorite stores. She pulled up in front just as all the lights went out causing her to growl in frustration. Until she got an idea.

Going to the trunk, she opened a special case, removed the Tina Turner-like wig and put it on. From her purse she took out a pair of huge sunglasses. Next she took out a lipstick tube. She didn't like this particular color, a bright silvery blue but it looked good under the stage lights. In the case she also found an off the shoulder top with lots of glittery stones and pulled it over the camisole she wore. She toed off her sneakers and replaced them with four-inch heels. With the inclusion of this last bit of her onstage identity, she'd transformed from Deanna Coyle, older sister to Steven and Andreya into the singing sensation Ayanna.

Slamming the trunk lid, she strode confidently up to the door and knocked. The door was answered by a mid-twentyish woman who eyed her with suspicion. "We're closed."

"I've just flown in from LA and _completely_ forgot about the time difference." Deanna let her voice drop into the husky register that men found sexy and women tried to imitate, the one she affected as Ayanna. "I would be _so_ grateful if you'd let me do a little shopping."

"You're Ayanna."

"Why yes, I am. I'm also surprised that you even recognized me in this getup." She gestured at her clothing. "Not my usual style, but it helps me keep a low profile."

"Please come in." The young woman rushed to let Deanna in then locked the door behind her just as a uniformed security guard came out from the back with an older woman in tow.

"What's goin' on?" The guard hitched up his pants and tried to look imposing.

"Ayanna's here and she wants to do some shopping. Isn't that the coolest?"

Outwardly, she graced the store employees with a smile. But inwardly, Deanna made a silent request to the Lord for forgiveness. She'd never used her celebrity status to get special treatment in the past and it annoyed her that she'd done so tonight, but desperate times called for desperate measures.

Two hours later, she had everything she needed to put her plan into action. And the two women and one man had front row tickets and backstage passes to her next concert because, after all, it was only fair.

At home, she followed the stone path from the main house to the detached apartment where she lived. Once inside her sanctuary from the world, she marched into the bedroom, tossing her bags on the bed as she went to the dresser. From the top drawer she took out all the items she'd kept that reminded her of the time she'd spent with Carson over the last few months. She lined them up on the dresser then sat on the end of the bed where she could see them, recalling the memories and examining each moment looking for any hidden meaning. Something that would point to him not being the man she thought he was.

After an indeterminate about of time, she got up, touched each of the symbols of her sentimental side then got ready for bed. If she didn't get some sleep tonight, she wouldn't be any good for the concert photo shoot tomorrow morning and her plans for the evening.

**Northern California**

**The Sullivan/Lorne Home**

Evan returned to the bedroom stopping in the doorway to watch his wife and daughter. Shannon was cradling Cadence in front of the window that looked out over the expanse of trees and fields behind the house. The horizon seemed so far away, as if it would take forever to reach. The moon, not quite half full, hung in the air. Shannon swayed side to side humming a song he recognized from one of her favorite CDs by Avril Lavigne. It was the one thing that allowed his wife to comfort their child when she was colicky so they didn't have to rely on Dale so much. She wasn't pitch perfect, but that didn't matter. Her child loved the sound of her voice. And for just that moment, Evan took time to just watch them together and to thank God for bringing them into his life.

_You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in  
No I won't give in_

_Keep holding on_  
_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_  
_Just stay strong_  
_'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_

She kissed Cadence of the top of her head then carefully laid her in the cradle and covered her with a blanket. Without making a sound, he crossed the room to slip his arms around her waist and rest his chin on her shoulder. "That was beautiful."

"She's beautiful."

Evan tightened his hold as she leaned into him. "Just like her mum."

~~O~~

When Evan had gone into the bedroom, he'd left the door open. Neither of the adults saw Dale observing from the doorway, sadness on his face. Though he tried to be quiet, his uncle must have heard.

"What's up, pal?"

Dale glanced at the cradle, his aunt coming to Evan's side. "You don't need me anymore."

"What?" The word was driven from Shannon though she kept it low, touching him on the shoulder. "Of course we do, love."

"But now you can get her to sleep without me."

Evan smiled gently. "True, but that just a natural evolution. A family is like…it's like an army. Their greatest strength comes from working together as a team. And _you_ are an integral member of this team. Cadence will _always_ need you. _We_ will always need you."

"Blood alone doesn't make us family, Dale. _Love_ makes us family."

"Cadence doesn't have a big brother or sister. She'll need someone to help her, to guide her and give her someone to confide in. Someone who's _not_ a parent." Evan cuffed Dale on the chin. "So, we're good, right?"

Dale gave Evan and Shannon a shy grin. "Yeah."

Over the boy's head, Evan gave his wife a quick nod. "Would you mind watching Cadence for a few minutes?"

His face came over with excitement. "Sure!"

~~O~~

Taking Evan's hand, Shannon led him down the hall and into another room. She closed the door standing with her back to the door as he sat down and waited for her next move. With a smile, she walked over and leaned down to kiss him. Reaching out with her left hand, she pulled a towel from the bar over the tub and wrapped it around Evan's shoulders. Opening the drawer to the right of the sink, she took out a pair of scissors. Opening the upper cabinet, she took out a spray bottle which she filled with water.

Clicking the scissors, she gave him a wicked grin. "This won't hurt a bit."

Evan snorted. "You're cutting my hair. It's not _supposed_ to hurt."

Shannon's grin widened. "Tell that to the Sweeney Todd."

"Maybe I should…Ahhh!" The last came from the fact that she'd just sprayed him in the face with water.

"Maybe you should just let me work. I want ya to look good for your meetin' tomorrow."

Taking the hand with the scissors in it, he turned it over and kissed the back. "Thanks. I have to get out my blues too."

She began to snip off the longest part of his hair. "Sounds serious if ya gotta dress up."

"Yeah."

"John didn't say anything?"

"Didn't know anything." Evan shrugged. "Just the way it is in this business."

"I know. Doesn't mean I have t' like it."

**The Coyle Home**

**Madeira Beach, Florida**

Standing on the front porch, Carson was more than a little nervous. Deanna had called him two hours ago and told him in no uncertain terms that he was to be here no later than 1800. He was sure that this was the formal breakup and to prepare for it, he'd showered and brushed his teeth. A moment of nausea banished all thoughts of eating though he did consider having a full five fingers of scotch. His bravery asserted itself so he could rap confidently on the front door.

Elnora's smiling face greeted him a moment later. "Carson. Hello. Please come in."

He stepped inside then followed Elnora to the kitchen but didn't see Deanna. "Where's…"

"She's in the back."

Not sure what to make of her knowing smile, Carson nodded and left by the back door. Before he'd gone more than a couple of steps, the door to the apartment opened. "Right on time."

Always elegantly dressed, tonight Deanna wore a satin robe that fitted around her knees. But the biggest difference was the lack of a smile. "I pride myself on my punct…"

What Carson had planned on saying came to an abrupt stop when Deanna drew him into an embrace and kissed him. His arms went around her pulling her so close he could feel her heart thumping in time with his. When she finally pulled away, he felt the loss of her warmth as a form of pain. "Glad you could make it."

"That was quite a greeting. Does it mean what I think it means?"

The smile that had been missing before was back only more…alluring. "It means it's _who_ you are that counts. You are not an imperfect copy of the original Carson any more than a diabetic is an imperfect example of the species. And _you_ are an amazing, compassionate, caring, gentle…" as she listed his most admirable qualities she was pulling him toward the back of the apartment. She kicked the bedroom door open and dragged him inside. "And hot!"

He returned her smile, his hands still resting on her back just above her hips. "I have t' say this is th' first time I've been called that."

"Hot? Well, you are. Hot. Sexy. And I am _so_ crazy about that accent." Stepping out of his embrace, she slowly untied the belt of the robe angling her arms down and back to let the slippery material slide off and onto the floor.

Carson's eyes widened as he beheld the most beautiful sight on Earth. Deanna stood before him wearing a tulle babydoll nightie in black with spaghetti straps and flowy layers that grazed the tops of her thighs. She went to the side of the bed and pulled back the covers, all without letting go of his hand. He willingly followed allowing her to unbutton the front of his shirt and push it off his shoulders to join her robe on the floor. It was the beginning of what would be the most intense night of making love Carson could ever remember.

And in the morning, he awakened with the woman he loved curled intimately against his side as the Florida sun made its way slowly across the floor to warm the discarded clothing scattered here and there.

**Stargate Command**

**Cheyenne Mountain Complex**

On the ride down in the lift, Evan brushed a hand over his military short hair then tugged on the sleeves of his jacket. The lift slowed, came to a stop and the doors opened to show John pacing, one hand rubbing the back of his neck. He swung around as Evan stepped out, their eyes meeting but neither saying a word.

Together, they turned in the direction of the Gate Room and the main conference room above it. They'd only been waiting for a short time when Walter joined them.

"Gentlemen." He pushed the door opened and waited for them to enter then followed, closing them within the soundproofing of the main conference room giving both men the feeling that they'd just crossed over from the known to the unknown.

**TBC**

**A/N:** "Keep Holding On" is a pop rock power ballad song recorded by Avril Lavigne, released on April 17, 2007.


	6. Already Tomorrow

_Don't worry about the world coming to an end today. It's already tomorrow in Australia._

~ Charles Schulz

**The Road Less Traveled**

**Chapter 6**

**Already Tomorrow**

**Cabo San Lucas**

**Verde Bay Marina**

**Slip 42**

"This the _Daley Rail_?"

The man attempting to repair the boat's engine didn't even bother to look up. "Depends."

"On?"

The thump of a backside hitting the pier didn't even faze him as he sorted blindly through the pile of tools. The vibration of a pair of feet taking the three steps to his side annoyed him. She hadn't asked permission to come aboard and that just wasn't done. "What do you _want?_"

"Nothing. Just stopped to watch you work."

Mick peeked out when the woman sat cross-legged on the deck, one elbow jammed into a bent knee, her chin propped in the hand. She had the skin tone of someone of mixed parentage, smooth and flawless. Not that he cared one way or the other as he filed that small bit of info away in the "who gives a damn" section of his brain. "Five-eighths wrench." The tool he requested was slapped into his hand as if she were assisting with delicate surgery. "Thanks. Now who are you?"

"Hazel sent me."

He didn't even pause in his work. "Ah. The niece. Debbie, Dani…"

"Darby."

"Right. Hope you like burgers and seafood."

~~O~~

Darby let her eyes wander the length of Mick's body. He was suntanned, his formerly brown hair bleached blond as were the hairs on his legs. She'd lived here every summer while she was growing up. In a place like this, "dressed up" meant wearing shoes and a short over your bathing suit. "Love 'em. Does that mean you're still taking me to dinner?"

"Depends."

"On what _this_ time?"

"If you can find me the three-quarters socket. The sooner I finish this the sooner we can go to dinner." His hand hovered in the air but when nothing happened, he wiggled his fingers and she put the socket in it.

"Are you always this grouchy?"

"When strangers come aboard my boat without asking, yeah."

Darby got to her feet and climbed back onto the dock. "Darby Epstein requesting permission to come aboard." Most people snickered at hearing her name, and Mick didn't disappoint.

He chuckled, a pleasant rumble coming from his lean yet firmly muscled chest. "Granted. Epstein?"

"Yeah. Catholic mother, Jewish father. Spent my tween years praying to the Virgin Mary for a Mitzvah."

Now he laughed out loud. "Hazel didn't tell me you were a comedian."

"I'm actually a corporate attorney. Comedy is just a hobby."

A greasy hand tossed the socket back into the pile of tools then felt around until Darby gripped his wrist and handed him a semi clean rag. He wiped most of the dirt from his hands then scooted out into the light and sat up.

**Stargate Command**

**Cheyenne Mountain Complex**

Jack O'Neill was content to let Carter do all the talking in the meeting with John and Evan while he sat at the end of the table, Hank on one side and Woosley on the other trying not to look bored as the meeting dragged on and on.

He caught John hiding a yawn and lifted one eyebrow in reprimand to which John gave a slight shoulder shrug in response. On the other hand, Evan seemed riveted by the dry recitation of the facts. Not that Jack had expected anything else. Evan Lorne could stay awake during an economics seminar and even learn something from it.

The tone of Sam's voice changed jolting Jack out of the mild daydream he'd slipped into where everything was quiet and all he had to do was fish all day.

"…and it is my recommendation that Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard be assigned to oversee the completion of the ships then take over as commander of Earth's first fully operational Aurora-class space fleet."

Though he seemed indifferent to the offer, Jack knew John was thrilled and excited with the prospect of commanding a fleet of ships. "I appreciate your faith in my abilities, Colonel Carter, but I already have a job."

Sam responded before Jack could form words. "Should you accept the position, John, Colonel Lorne would be offered command of the military contingent of Atlantis."

Woolsey, Hank and Jack exchanged an inscrutable glance, with Woolsey taking the lead. "We'll take your recommendations under consideration, Colonel Carter. You, Colonel Sheppard and Colonel Lorne are dismissed, but don't leave the complex. You'll have our decision by the end of the day."

~~O~~

Evan followed Sam and John from the conference room, his mind whirling with the events of the day and what was to come. If John took the job he'd been offered, Evan would be in command of Atlantis, provided Shannon agreed to give up their life on Earth and move to Pegasus.

He wanted to say yes _now._ Wanted to go home, pack all his stuff and be back at the 'gate before nightfall. But he no longer had the luxury of being selfish, of thinking only of his own wants, needs and ambitions. Now he had Shannon and Cadence and they were more important than any posting no matter how great it was. But before that happened, John had to make a decision.

Sam left the lift on the level where she kept an office. One last glance at both men gave away nothing of her feelings regarding the choices the men had to make.

They rode another three levels before John spoke. "Lunch?"

"Yeah."

"Now?"

"Yeah." Evan tucked both hands behind his back and let a small grin touch his lips. A quick eye-flick to the right told him that John was grinning too.

~~O~~

With the remains of their meal long forgotten, John sat looking down at the table watching beads of condensation chase each other down his glass of iced tea. Evan leaned back in his chair. John could see him trying to keep his features neutral and being only marginally successful. "Evan, this is gonna sound really corny, but I would like to have your blessing to ask Emily and her boys to become part of my family."

"I didn't know you and Em were that serious, John."

One side of John's mouth lifted. "Neither did I until…"

"You realize that by marrying my sister you and I will be related."

He shrugged then took a long drink of his tea. Setting the glass aside, John brought his eyes up to meet Evan's. "The thought _had_ crossed my mind."

"And you _still_ wanna do this?"

"I do. Provided she says yes." Both men got to their feet as Sam came to their table. "Colonel Carter."

"It's time, gentlemen." Without another word, she turned and left obviously expecting the men to follow. Evan gestured and John preceded him from the Mess Hall.

**Cabo San Lucas**

**Verde Bay**

**Alejandro's Mariscos**

Darby held her napkin over her mouth to keep from doing a spit-take all over the table and Mick while he grinned and pushed the food around on his plate. The server came to the table looked from one to the other, exchanged their empty drinks for fresh ones, shook her head and walked away.

"I can_not_ believe you _said_ that! In _public!_"

Some of his good humor faded away. "Yeah, well, a few months ago I wouldn't have."

Laying her napkin back in her lap, Darby reached for her Killer Bee without black pepper and took a long sip while Mick twisted his Corona with lime leaving rings on the table. "What happened?"

He shrugged and lifted the bottle to his lips for a quick sip, setting it back in the same spot again. "Long story."

"And you don't know me well enough to tell it." She tried to see his eyes but he kept them on the last few bites on his plate. "I understand. There are a few things in _my_ past I'd rather not share. Not yet anyway."

Mick saluted her with the bottle. "To empathy."

She tapped the edge of her glass against the bottle and finished off her drink while observing the man sitting across from her. He took great pains to blend into the culture of the area from his style of dress to the length of his sun-bleached hair and two days of beard growth. Tacky Hawaiian shirts, deck shoes and cheap sunglasses were not what he was used to. This man was used to wearing expensive suits, working out in a fancy gym, driving a high-end luxury car and having dinner with the fam at least three times a week. If she stayed around long enough, maybe he'd tell her his backstory one day, and she'd tell him hers.

Yeah, she was thinking of not going back to Chicago. She was tired of the cold winters, rude strangers, running on the corporate treadmill and going home to an empty condo now that Bobby was history. It was time for a change and not just because Mick was smart, funny, gifted with his hands as evidenced by his ability to repair his boat. He had a nice smile and his green eyes were so intense when they locked onto hers, she wanted to melt.

~~O~~

Mick watched Darby's face turn a light shade of pink, her tight curls dancing as she laughed at the punchline of his mostly true story. It smoothed the fine lines of weariness he'd noticed when she'd come onto the boat. She was a little too slender, bordering on skinny, and beautiful. The two of them seemed to get along well together. At least until the subject of his past had come up. It wasn't her fault. She had no idea where he'd come from and what had brought him to this place.

She pulled one leg up, setting the foot on the edge of the chair. Her smile, like his, turning melancholy with their thoughts.

He'd spent far too much time feeling sorry for himself. Pushing back from the table, he stood, tossed some bills on the table then reached out his hand. "Come on. Let's get out of here."

Darby's expression changed to expectancy as she let him lead her from the restaurant. "Where we goin'?"

"We need to have a little fun and I know just the place."

~~O~~

Evan arrived at home to the sound of his wife _and_ daughter crying. It was early yet so it was just the three of them in the house. Shannon was exhausted, telling him that this had been going on for a while.

He went into the bedroom and quickly changed out of his dress uniform then took Cadence and laid her in the cradle. Reaching around the end, he flipped on the attached device, created by her Uncle Rodney, and the wooden cradle began to rock itself. The baby's crying tapered off then stopped, but Shannon's continued. Evan took her in his arms. "What's wrong, love?"

Shannon sniffled a few times but didn't lift her head from his chest. "I can't even comfort my own child. I'm a rotten mum!"

"No you're not." He kissed her temple and held her close. "You'll figure it out."

"I _won't!_ She'll grow up to hate me, we'll fight _all_ the time then she'll go off to college and never come back again. Our grandchildren won't know us. We'll grow old and die alone!" Her last word ended on a sob as the tears flowed again.

Evan wanted to laugh at the ridiculousness of her outburst but didn't dare. Instead, he rubbed her back before moving her out to the living room to sit on the sofa. "I know it seems like the world is coming to an end today. But think about this. It's already _tomorrow_ in Australia."

To his surprise, Shannon laughed soggily into his shoulder. He eased her away then passed her a box of tissues. After wiped her eyes and nose, she brought her knees up to her chest and covered her feet with the tail of the robe. "Sorry I went round the bend, love. It's been a long day here alone for the first time since Cadence was born. Now tell me about your meeting."

Sighing, he took her hand in his. "Have to wait for Emily, Riley, Dale and John."

"Why?"

"It involves all of us."

"Not even a hint?"

He smiled and shook his head. "Can't say."

"Can't or won't?"

"Both."

Shannon sighed and leaned against him, his arm around her shoulders. "I just remembered. Emily's gonna be late tonight. It's the last day of school for the teachers and she's goin' out to dinner with a group. The boys are with their grandmother for the weekend."

"Maybe we should go out to dinner too."

She groaned. "But we just got her to _sleep_."

"I meant alone. Just us."

"Then who…" The rap of knuckles on the front door startled Shannon.

Evan went to let their guests, Shannon coming to her feet and pushing the hair off her face. "Honey, you remember Rodney and Jennifer. They've agreed to babysit for us, _if_ you still want to…" Shannon raced down the hall into their bedroom before he could finish. "She'll be ready to go in a few minutes. I'll show you around while we're waiting."

~~O~~

With the setting of the sun, the already slow pace of life in Cabo slowed down even more. Mick walked beside Darby, hands in his pockets and the sounds of music and laughter all around as they strolled along the boardwalk. Darby had wrapped her arms around herself, the breeze off the water slightly chilly made her shiver. It wasn't much, but Mick shrugged out of his Hawaiian shirt and helped her into it. "I had fun tonight."

"Me too." They took a few more steps before she spoke again. "I haven't been to a video arcade in years."

"Good thing they had some of the classics or that would've been two hours we'd never get back again." Darby chuckles dutifully. "Staying with Hazel?"

"Yeah. She insisted. I think she just wants me to help get her books in shape for the accountant." Lost in friendly companionship, they turned right at the next street and came to a stop in front of Hazel's other business, a small hotel. Darby took off Mick's shirt and handed it to him. "Thanks again."

"You're welcome. Well, good night."

"'Night." She opened the front door, turning back at the sound of his voice.

"Darby."

"Yeah?"

He climbed the few steps to her side. "I like you. Really like you. It's just that…"

"And I like you too. Let's just take it slow." He nodded, glad she understood. "What's planned for tomorrow?"

The expression on his face changed to a wry grin. "_Big_ plans. Gotta lift the _Daley Rail_ out of the water and clean the hull. Want it to be all pretty for my next fare. Taking a couple on a tour of the reefs, sunken ships and down along the coastline. I think the guy's proposing. Wants to go late in the day so they can watch the sunset."

"O-oh. _Très romantique_." Darby aimed a thumb over her shoulder. "Bedtime. See you tomorrow?"

Mick nodded, pointing a finger at her. "Bring a pair of sturdy work gloves and plenty of water to drink."

"Yes, sir." She flashed him a mocking salute and went inside. Mick watched the blinds shimmy then headed for his boat.

~~O~~

The sun had set long ago yet John still sat with his legs bent, elbows on his knees, lucky silver dollar in his right hand rolling it between his fingers, around his pinky and back to be held between his forefinger and thumb. He flipped it in the air, caught it and slapped it onto the back of his other hand.

The memory of the last time he'd been in this exact same spot brushed across his mind. He'd sat right here when he made the choice to join the Atlantis expedition. And not once had he regretted that decision. Well, maybe once or twice.

But this was too serious to decide with a coin flip. He shoved the coin in his back pocket, pushed to his feet and walked back to his car. Starting the engine, he slipped into gear and drove to the store he'd seen on the way here. As he drove, he made a few calls, the first to Walter at the SGC. If anyone could get him what he wanted, it was the Senior Master Sergeant.

~~O~~

Jennifer sat in the rocking chair in the corner of the living room rocking back and forth while Cadence took her bottle. One small hand had worked its way out of the blanket to wrap around her thumb. Rodney watched from the living doorway, the wheels turning in his head and with one of those flashes of insight that happened few and far between for him, realized that it was now or never.

Crossing the carpeted floor, he crouched next to chair so he could see the baby's face. She had dark hair like Evan and a pert little nose like her mother. And while he'd love to spend the rest of his life looking for pieces of himself and Jennifer in a child they'd created together, that wasn't possible.

"Jennifer, I'd like to talk about having a baby."

The chair stopped moving and he felt her stiffen where her shoulder touched his chest. "We've been _over_ this, Rodney."

"I know. I-I think we should adopt."

"Adopt? But you said..."

Reaching out a tentative finger, he ran it lightly down Cadence's cheek. "If having a baby will make you happy, then we should do it."

"What about _you?_"

The hand that had touched the sweet little cheek veered over and around the small ear tucking the few strands of hair behind it. "Nothing makes me happier than seeing _you_ happy. I'll read up on, you know, babies and how to take care of them, the things they need, whatever." He could see she wanted to give in. All she needed was a gentle push. "We can name her after your mother. Or my mother."

"What if it's a boy?"

Getting to his feet, Rodney waved a hand. "We'll figure it out. There're lots of kids that need parents here and in Pegasus. What do you say?"

"I say…" she looked up at him with a loving smile, "…let's do it."

**Cabo San Lucas**

**Verde Bay**

The lobby of La Posada Perezosos was like most other small hotels in Verde Bay. The furnishings, rugs and wallpaper were all faded but well kept. The front desk was situated near the stairs behind which stood a thirty-ish light skinned African-American woman with curly hair that bordered on being frizzy. The curls bobbed as she moved her head while she worked at a computer screen that showed the day-to-day accounting of the inn. She had a stack of invoices to her left and was entering into the program. Darby's Aunt Hazel kept good records so it wouldn't take long. Well, for the most part. Darby still wasn't certain how to enter the barter items, but she'd figure it out later.

When the front door opened, Darby set the invoices aside and smiled at the couple walking toward her. The man set their bags on the floor at his feet, pulled off his aviators and hung them on the front of his shirt.

"Hi. Welcome to La Posada Perezosos."

"Thanks. We have a reservation. Sheppard."

"Of course, Mr. Sheppard." Darby pushed the old fashioned register book across the counter. The man was handsome with dark hair and hazel eyes. The woman also had dark hair that reached her shoulders, blue eyes and a ready smile. "Two rooms on the second floor. I just need to scan your credit card and…"

"_One_ room."

"Emily?" The man looked shocked at what the woman said. "You sure about this?"

"Very sure, John." She gripped his hand and faced Darby with a confident smile. "Just one room, please."

Darby scanned John's credit card, returned it and slid two keys across the desk. "Room three. End of the hall, left side facing the beach."

John picked up the bags and together he and Emily climbed the stairs, Darby watching them with a wistful smile. Her eyes caught sight of the time. She rushed to put her shoes on raising her voice to be heard in the back office. "Aunt Hazel! I'm leaving. Not sure when I'll be back."

"You seein' Mick again?"

"Yeah. The day he has planned for us is filled with romance and adventure." She let a dreamy quality come into her voice. "We're gonna scrape barnacles off the hull of his boat and he asked _me_ to bring the water. (sigh) I might be in love."

"Oh, go on with you, girl. But watch yourself. He's a bit of a smooth talker, that Mick."

The young woman went to the door, leaning on the jamb, her arms crossed. "Just out of curiosity, what's his real name?"

"Don't know. Just showed up one day, bought that boat o' his, renamed it and started hirin' himself out as a tour guide. Funny thing. Won't take anyone fishing. Just the tours."

Shrugging, Darby bent down to pick up the cooler she'd stashed behind the desk. "Seems harmless enough. Didn't even try to kiss me good night after dinner."

"Is he gay, blind or stupid?"

"He's just cautious."

"Okay. Have fun."

Darby stepped out into the bright sunshine, slipped on her sunglasses and turned in the direction of the marina.

~~O~~

John walked along the pier, Emily's hand tucked around his elbow. Both were dressed for the beach though not for swimming. John wore khaki shorts with a light blue short sleeved shirt and a white T-shirt underneath while Emily had dressed in dark blue shorts, and a pink sleeveless top. They were talking quietly as they looked for slip forty-two.

When they found it, a man and woman were onboard, laughing and pushing each other playfully. The woman squealed when the man grabbed her around the waist and pretended to tie her up.

John and Emily watched them for a moment then made their presence known. "Excuse me. Looking for Mick."

"You must be Sheppard. Come aboard." He turned, his eyes going wide and his hand stilling on the coil of rope in his hands. "Emily?"

Emily's hand tightened on John's arm. "Mike? What are you doing here?"

**TBC**


	7. The Choices We Make

"The choices we make, determine our destiny."  
~ Brandon October

**The Road Less Traveled**

**Chapter 7**

**The Choices We Make**

**Atlantis**

Holding Rodney's hand, Jennifer left SGC and appeared in the Gate Room of Atlantis breathing a sigh of thanks that they now had a ZPM so the trip from Earth didn't take three weeks. Taking a deep breath of home, she looked up at Woolsey standing at the rail watching. "Welcome back, doctors. You're just in time for the senior staff meeting."

They climbed the stairs and entered the conference room. Teyla, Ronon, Amanda Cole, Major Teldy, Radek and Dr. Parrish were already waiting.

"What's this all about, Mr. Woolsey?" Though they were all curious, Jennifer was the first to speak up.

"Thank you for asking, Dr. Keller." Woolsey moved to the head of the table and took his seat. "I've just been in touch with General Landry. A couple of weeks ago, the _General Hammond_ found an Ancient docking and repair station complete with seven unfinished Aurora-class ships ready and waiting for someone to claim them." A slow grin came over his lined face. "And that's just what we did. Colonel Sheppard has been put in charge of the team that will be building the ships. When they're competed, he will then be given command over these ships."

A collective gasp went through the assembled group with Teyla asking the next question on all their minds. "Then who will be commanding the military of Atlantis?"

"That duty will fall to Colonel Lorne. Provided, of course, Colonel Sheppard accepts the position. If he doesn't…"

Rodney snorted loudly. "Why wouldn't he? He dreams of flying the way I dream of…"

"Eating?" The others present chuckled at Ronon's quip.

"Getting a Nobel Prize," the physicist stated firmly. "But thanks for the thought, _Conan_."

"No problem."

"Gentlemen, please." Woolsey waited for the room to quiet. "No final decision has been made. General O'Neill has given them a week to do so."

"So now we have to wait on them? Typical." Rodney crossed his arms and pouted.

Getting to his feet to signal that the meeting was adjourned, Woolsey smiled. "I think I've gotten to know Sheppard and Lorne these last couple of years. I don't think we'll have to wait long before we hear one way or the other."

"I hope not."

"I'll keep all of you apprised of the situation. When I know something, you'll know."

Everyone filed out and went about their duties talking among themselves.

**Cabo San Lucas**

**Verde Bay Marina**

Darby glanced from Mick to the woman who'd just come on board the _Daley Rail_, putting two and two together and coming up with the usual answer. She had guessed that he was divorced and probably had a kid or two somewhere, but not that his ex would suddenly appear in a small tourist town in Mexico. Choosing for the moment to just stay in the background, she waited for someone to speak.

~~O~~

The sounds of the marina were replaced by a ringing in Emily's ears. Standing in front of her was the last person she wanted to see while on vacation with her boyfriend. Her fingers went lax releasing John's hand as she took a step forward. A boat engine starting up startled her.

"What are you doing here?"

His eyes flicked to John and Darby then back to her. "I live here. Run tours mostly."

"I see." John touched her on the arm and she belatedly made introductions. "John Sheppard, Mike Sullivan. My ex-husband." The men nodded at each other but didn't offer to shake hands.

~~O~~

Darby cleared her throat drawing attention and greeting them with a small wave. "Um, hi." She saw the recognition from John and Emily.

"Sorry." Mick rested a hand on her back urging her forward. "Darby Epstein."

Unlike the others, Darby energetically shook hands with Emily and John. "Pleased to meet you." She and Emily watched each other while appearing to look elsewhere and wished she were completely covered from head to foot instead of the tank top and shorts.

"So you and Mike are…"

"Just friends. We only met a few days ago. He kinda works for my aunt. She owns the inn."

Giving her a nod of thanks, Mick shifted his feet. "She offered to come along so I wouldn't feel like a third wheel."

Emily looked at John and he shrugged to let her know it was her decision. "Under the circumstances, we should cancel the tour."

"I understand." Mick reached into his front right pocket and pulled out a wad of bills. He peeled a few off and handed them to Emily, but she just stared at the money.

"What about your no-refund policy?"

"Doesn't apply."

"Just keep it."

"Don't need charity from my ex-wife and her new boyfriend." Mick took her hand and slapped the cash into it. "Now if you don't mind, my friend and I have someplace we need to be." He held out his hand indicating they should go.

John climbed onto the dock then helped Emily up beside him. Darby watched Mick out of the corner of her eye feeling his pain with no idea how to help or if he even wanted her to. He turned his back and went back to winding up the coil of rope he dropped.

"I need to get back too. Promised Hazel I'd relieve Julia at the front desk so she could go to the bodega before it closes."

"Sure. Thanks for keeping me company the last couple of days." The energy and _joie de vivre_ he'd displayed since she'd met him was not gone, but had been swamped by sadness.

Though his attitude discouraged displays of sympathy, she laid a hand on his arm and waited for him to face her one more time. "Call if you need something." He glanced over his shoulder and nodded. "This may be a stupid thing to ask, but you still want to go to dinner tonight?"

That finally brought some of his former humor back. "Gotta eat so yeah."

"Pick you up at seven. You don't have to do anything. I'll make all the plans."

Shrugging, Mick tied the end of the rope around the coil to secure it and tossed it up on the bridge. He gave her an honest smile and a wave then went below.

~~O~~

John and Emily walked back to town without speaking. Back at the inn, Emily excused herself and went upstairs to their room to rest, leaving John to contemplate recent events on his own. When he originally booked the tour as a romantic way to propose, he had no idea that "Mick" was actually Emily's wayward ex-husband. At the last minute he'd changed it from sunset to midday so they'd she would have time to think about his proposal as well as absorb the information that he'd be gone at least three weeks out of every month overseeing the completion of the Ancient ships that would join Earth's space fleet.

He also knew it wasn't his place to find out what has kept Mike from keeping in touch with Dale and Riley. But that never stopped him from meddling before. Making an about face, John left the inn headed for the marina and the _Daley Rail_. Oh, yeah. He'd figured out that the boat's name was a combination of his son's names so he knew Mike still thought about them. Now John just needed to know why he'd stayed away.

Strolling down the pier as if he hadn't a care in the world, John stopped at slip 42. The forty-four foot Carver, either oh five or oh six, had a sweet interior for overnight cruises or living onboard, including a wet bar and a sunning area on the bow. If he'd made different choices, he might be living on something similar if a bit larger. His father refused to purchase anything smaller than seventy-two feet.

The door leading below decks was closed. Mick was on deck with bucket of soapy water. He was scrubbing the deck with a broom, his back to John. He stopped to lean on the handle, his eyes looking at the past.

"You want to know why I didn't contact the boys after I moved out."

"Yeah. But don't feel you have to explain yourself to me."

Mick faced him, laying the broom aside and walking to where John had squatted near the stern. "It's simple, really. I don't deserve them. I cheated on their mother, betrayed her _and_ them in the worst possible way." He laughed humorlessly. "Three months after I moved out, Gina dumped me. The only reason she stayed with me in the first place was to get a job with my company. Ironic, isn't it?"

He picked up the broom and made a few half-hearted passes over the deck. "It was a classic case of mid-life crisis." John nodded understanding and Mick shrugged again. "Ever happen to you?"

"I've had my share of crises, personal and professional. There's a secret to not letting it affect the most important aspects of your life."

"Care to share?"

"Yeah. As soon as I figure it out," John told him ruefully as he got to his feet.

"I've been gone too long. Dale and Riley…they have Evan and you to turn to now. To be their father-figure"

"But _we're_ not their father. Take it from someone who knows. All they want is your time." Mick knew he was right, John could see it in his eyes. "Think I'll take a walk." Getting to his feet, John slipped on his aviators, turned and walked away. At the end of the pier, he turned right and headed out along the beach.

~~O~~

Mick watched John purposely head away from the inn where he and Emily were staying. Against his will, he found himself liking the new man in her life. He knew when to talk, when to be there for someone who needed comfort and when to make himself scarce. Everything that Emily and the boys needed.

During their marriage, all he thought about was getting ahead in his job, making money and the prestige of working for a company that wielded the power his former employer did. But since he'd been self-employed, he'd gained an insight into his own life and the world around him. He hadn't been able to see the metaphorical forest for the trees.

Well, that ended the day he arrived in Cabo and sunk a good chunk of his funds into the _Daley Rail_. The previous owner had been lax on repairs and upgrades. A situation he'd corrected immediately.

Now it was time to correct something from his past. To change the future. He went to the inn and stalked up to the front desk. Darby had said she would be here but that was apparently a convenient excuse to make herself scarce. He would find a way to show her he was grateful for her prudence. "What room are Emily Sullivan and John Sheppard in?"

"Three."

Mick turned to the right angling his head up. Emily stood a few steps above him, one hand on the rail. "We need to talk."

She nodded for him to follow her, leading him to the room at the end of the hall. Closed the door softly and stood there in the middle of the beautifully appointed room waiting to be offered a seat. Instead, she crossed her arms, cocked her head to the side with a scowl.

"So talk."

~~O~~

Walking along the beach, sandals swinging from one hand, Darby let the breeze lift her hair from her neck and off her face. Up ahead she saw John sitting in the sand, his eyes on the water and the surfers. She stopped beside him then sat down, leaning back on her hands. "So what do you do, Mr. Sheppard?"

"Colonel in the Air Force. You?"

"Attorney. But thinking of making a change." They were quiet for a while then she asked, "You surf?"

Assuming the same position as Darby, he looked up at the sky. "Surfing is a requirement for residency in the state of California."

"Like being a Cowboy's fan is for Texas."

John snorted, his mouth lifting in a sardonic smile. "Yeah. You?"

"Not many beaches in the Windy City."

"Wanna learn?"

She dug her toes into the warm sand. "You offering?"

John lifted one shoulder. "Sure." Getting to his feet, John reached out a hand to help her stand.

"Now?"

"Why not?"

Letting go of his hand, she brushed the sand from the back of her shorts. "I need my bathing suit and a towel."

He waved her ahead of him then came up to walk alongside her. "We'll just go to the shop in the marina and get what we need."

Darby grinned. Only in Mexico a few days and she'd made two new friends, both from the US. "Let's go."

**Northern California**

**The Sullivan/Lorne Home**

Dinner was over, the dishes done and Cadence was asleep. All was quiet aside from the muted sounds of video games from the living room. John had called and they'd decided that he would give Emily the news from their meeting at the SGC and Evan would tell everyone else.

He went into the bedroom and closed the door. "Change of plans, Sha. We have to talk about the meeting."

"Sure. What's going on?"

Evan began pacing then forced himself to stop. "John and I have been offered new commands."

"That's wonderful, love."

"If I take it, it will mean moving far away."

"How far?"

He exhaled loudly. "Very far. We'd be moving to Pegasus."

Shannon was stunned into speechlessness, but it didn't last long. "Oh. Uh, that's unexpected. What did you tell them?"

"I told them I'd have to talk it over with my family. Take as long as you want to think about it."

She got to her feet, taking his hands in hers. "What's to _think_ about? You _have_ to take it."

"Pegasus is a very dangerous place."

"Evan, love, what have we learned since the day you crashed into Lake Dungalee?"

One eyebrow lifted cheekily. "Never let a friend talk you into making a test flight in a plane without GPS?"

She rubbed her hands up and down his firm biceps. "Every day is a gift. Don't waste it."

"Going there will mean giving up the relative safety of our lives here on Earth."

Her hair was loose around her shoulders and swayed side to side. "Doesn't matter. I can be an artist anywhere, love. Where you go…" she looked at the cradle in the corner where their daughter slept, "…we go."

His loving smile came easy. Something he never thought would ever happen to him. "With Emily away, I'll be talking to the boys. They can't know everything of course."

"So you'll be in command of Atlantis. What will John be doing?"

He quickly gave her the short version and she seemed as excited as John. "It's a great opportunity for him. And, uh, he and I had a talk before they left for Mexico."

Shannon threw her arm around Evan's neck and the expression she bestowed on him changed to happiness. "So he _is_ proposing! That's awesome!"

"What if she says no?"

"She'd be crazy not to say yes."

Taking her hand, he led her to the living room and urged her to sit on the sofa. "Please turn that off, guys. We have to talk." The boys shut off the gaming system and went to sit on either side of their aunt. Looking at the three anxious faces in front of him, Evan sorted out his thoughts. "Even though you signed the non-disclosure agreements, you understand there are still some things we can't tell you."

"Yeah." Riley and Dale spoke at the same time.

"Good. So I'll just jump right into it. Uh, anyone want a drink or a snack before I start?"

"Can I have…"

"Dale!" Shannon admonished the boy and Riley reached around her to slap his brother. Dale slapped him back and it turned into a slap-fest with Shannon in the middle. "Riley!

"Could we just _focus_ here?" Evan's sharp words cut through the horseplay finally settling the boys down. "Alright. Listen up…"

**Cabo San Lucas**

**Verde Bay**

**Alejandro's Mariscos**

The restaurant was a riot of activity, a little more boisterous than Emily would have liked in her current mood. A live band had just begun to set up near the dance floor and she welcomed the distraction from her whirling thoughts. Sitting next to her, John was staring into space. She reached over and took his hand. "I'm sorry this day didn't turn out the way you wanted it to."

He waved away her apology. "We can talk after dinner."

"I really am okay. It was just a surprise to see Mike. He never liked being called by a nickname. Things have changed quite a bit in the last year." She kept hold of his hand while they listened to the band. When they took a break, she leaned close. "Let's go."

~~O~~

Though Emily appeared to be genuinely ready to leave, John didn't miss the couple coming into the restaurant and taking a table closer to the bar. Mick and Darby sat across from each other, their body language signaling that they'd been telling the truth about being nothing more than friends. He knew Emily could see it too. She was intuitive and observant.

The tab was paid and he followed her out the side entrance facing the beach. When they were a good distance from everyone and everything, he urged her to sit on a low stone wall while he gathered his thoughts. Reaching into his back pocket, he took out a small device, activating it with his thumb. A small red light blinked as he set it on the wall next to Emily. "It's something McKay dreamed up. It blocks any attempt to electronically eavesdrop on a conversation."

"Why would we need that, John?"

"Because there are some things we need to talk about." John stood in front of her, arms crossed. "I've been offered a new command. If I take it, I'll be away for three weeks out of every month and on Earth for the fourth."

"That's great! But why would you give up your post in Atlantis?"

"So I can spend that one week a month with my wife and stepsons." Emily's hands clenched on the rough edge of the wall, her breath rasping in and out as she absorbed what he was saying. "Emily?"

Her blue eyes slowly tracked from his feet and stopping transfixed on the small black jewelry box in his right hand. "I…this is so…"

"You think I'm only asking now because of the job."

"Yeah. Kinda."

"I'd planned on asking you soon. The job offer came along before I could." She didn't say anything for so long, a small sliver of anxiety worked its way into his mind. "You're gonna say no, aren't you?"

"No. But…I'm not saying yes either. I need to think about it."

John's shoulders sagged in relief as he tucked the box into the pocket of her shorts. "The job starts in a couple of months so I have time to convince you."

She got to her feet, resting her hands on his upper arms, sliding up and around his neck. "Now _that_ sounds like fun."

His hands touched her waist, sliding around to pull her close. "I guarantee there'll be fun times for both of us." Leaning down, he closed the distance between them and kissed her with a passion that grew until their chests were heaving.

"Let's go back to the inn."

Emily's smirk told him they wouldn't be getting much sleep tonight.

~~O~~

"This is _not_ what I ordered."

Mick paused in filling Darby's glass with a moderately priced Mexican white wine. "It's not?"

"Uh-uh. I asked for the salmon with grilled poblanos, tomatoes and pineapple." She used a fork to poke at the inside. "What I got was crab stuffed tilapia."

"I know the owner. I'll take care of it." He laid his napkin on the table, picked up her plate and went into the kitchen. Darby used her fork to steal a bite of Mick's Tempura Shrimp with a mushroom, spinach and artichoke cream sauce. She'd just stabbed several chunks of his _calabacitas_ when she heard loud, angry voices shouting at each other in Spanish. One of the servers peeked in through the saloon door between the kitchen and the dining room. She gasped and ducked just before the plate of stuffed tilapia sailed through the opening to smash on the floor.

Mick burst through the swinging doors with a rotund gray-haired man waving a spatula in pursuit, his face red as he hurled insults at the American. In return, Mick faced him again, one finger raised as he returned the verbal abuse.

Finally, Mick threw his hands up in the air, pulled a few bills from his pocket and tossed them onto the table. He grabbed the wine bottle with one hand and Darby with the other and exited the restaurant through the front door.

Almost running to keep up, Darby gripped her purse while trying not to stumble. Mick came to a stop at the junction of several brick roads. She pulled her hand free, flexing the fingers to restore the circulation. "Mick!"

He blinked as if seeing her for the first time. "I am sorry, Darby. Did I hurt you?"

"No, of course not." The wine bottle was passed to her and she took a long drink. "But I _am _still hungry."

"Yeah, me too. How about Francisca's tamales with pico de gallo and queso?" "Perfect." She fell into step beside him, the two of them talking about nothing in particular until they reached a small out of the way restaurant.

~~O~~

Mick awoke to the sound of someone pounding on the cabin door. He dragged himself out of bed, yawning and scratching his chest. "_Ya voy! Mantener su camisa!_"

"_Señor Sullivan, que es la policia._"

"Okay, okay." He opened the door and there stood four hard-faced men in tan uniforms, the man in charge the only one he recognized. "Sergeant Reyes. _Que pasa?_"

"_Nada bueno,_ _señor. Por favor, vestirse y venir con nosotros."_

The captain of the _Daley Rail_ yawned again. "Gimme a break, Hector. I haven't had my coffee yet. What's this all about?"

"Alejandro Soto was found dead this morning."

"And you're here why?" Flicking on the gas stove, he filled a pan with water, took down a cup and opened a can of instant coffee.

"The Lieutenant has some questions about the fight the two of you had last night that was witnessed by many _turistas_."

Returning to his bedroom, Mick came out pulling a shirt on over the T-shirt he'd worn to bed carrying his baggy shorts. He put them on, shoved his feet into deck shoes and turned off the stove. "Fine. But he better have coffee."

Reyes hitched his belt then stuck his thumbs behind the buckle obviously thinking it was an intimidating stance. "You are not in a position to make demands, Señor Mick. All of the evidence points to _you_ as his assailant."

**TBC**


	8. Craving Justice

**A/N:** Several of the conversations in this chapter were conducted in Spanish, but for ease of reading, they are translated into English.

~Sandy

_While craving justice for ourselves, it is never wise to be unjust to others._

~ Lew Wallace, _Ben Hur_

**The Road Less Traveled**

**Chapter 8**

**Craving Justice**

John awoke with a start to someone knocking on the door. Easing away from Emily, who could sleep through a nuclear blast, he crept across floor tripping on the edge of area rug. He cracked the door, blinking in the morning light. "Yeah?"

A composed yet worried Darby looked relieved when she saw him. "Colonel Sheppard, I need your help. Or rather, Mick needs it."

That woke John up quicker than being plunged into an icy river. "What happened?"

"He was arrested this morning. They said he killed someone."

Already reaching for clean clothes, he asked, "Who?"

"The owner of the restaurant where we had dinner last night. They had an argument, said some absolutely vile things to each other then we left. Alejandro was found dead in the kitchen when the cook arrived."

The T-shirt John had worn to bed came off over his head and was tossed on a chair. "Did he threaten him in any way?"

"No. Most of what they said was aimed at the others probable…familial relationships. Then Alejandro threw a plate of food and that's when we left."

John went into the bathroom to change his pants leaving the door ajar. "You're an attorney. You can't help him?"

"I'm not a criminal attorney nor am I licensed to work in Mexico." He joined her in the hall, pulling the door closed after leaving a note for Emily. "You must have friends in high places."

"I'll see what I can do."

"It'll have to be low key." She nudged his arm. "Don't wanna step on anyone's toes."

"Exactly." John opened the door and followed Darby out into the sunshine. "Lead the way."

Darby pointed to their left. "The police station, such as it is, is this way."

~~O~~

Inside the police station, John and Darby attempted to secure Mick's release, but were turned down. Sergeant Reyes did give them an overview of the situation then they went outside to talk. Emily joined them a few minutes later.

John separated himself to make a call leaving Darby and Emily alone. Not sure what to say to the ex-wife of her friend, Darby opted for a neutral subject. "So, Emily, what do you do?"

"I teach art and art history to high school students."

"Sounds interesting."

"It is. Some kids take my class thinking it's an 'easy A', but it doesn't take long for them to learn differently." They both laughed at that. "John tells me you're a corporate attorney."

"As glamorous as it sounds, it's not working for me anymore."

"Any idea what you'll do?"

Darby shook her head and shrugged. "Maybe move here and help my aunt run the inn and marina."

Emily smiled. "Your aunt's quite a character. Thinks the world of _you_."

"I feel the same. I, uh, I want you to know the decision to stay in Verde Bay has nothing to do with Mick. It's something I've been thinking about for a while. Aunt Hazel's getting along in years. She'll never retire, but I'd like to be here when she can't do it all anymore."

"Mike's got a crush on her."

Darby laughed, the movement making her curly hair bounce. "It's mutual."

The sound of John's footsteps approaching drew their attention. He stopped between the women, hands in his pockets. Emily fidgeted until she couldn't wait any longer. "Well? What happened?"

"I called in some reinforcements. It'll all be over soon."

Emily's arm snaked around his waist. "The Sergeant won't let us see him until Dr. Gomez finishes the autopsy. Let's get something to eat."

"As long as they have coffee, I'm in." Gesturing for Darby to lead the way, John and Emily fell into step beside her.

~~O~~

Like the majority of México's more populace cities, Cabo San Lucas had a morgue and coroner's office, though not on a par with Los Angeles or New York or even Mexico City. The building was a single story at the end of a roughly paved road. Inside it, the medical examiner, a fortyish man named Gomez, was a family practice physician when he wasn't called on to do an autopsy. He and three others shared the job and it was just his luck that he got the call. The owner of a popular eatery had been killed during the night and it was his job to find the cause of death as well as determine who might have committed the crime.

Gomez had just made the Y incision when footsteps preceded a knock on the door. He looked up in irritation. "Yes?"

A smiling gringo carrying several cases stepped into the room. "You're Dr. Gomez, I take it." He set the cases on the floor. "My name is Dr. Carson Beckett."

"Why are you here?"

"I've some experience with forensics, and if I don't miss my guess, ye could use someone with that expertise about now."

"What is your interest in this case?"

"I suppose ye could say I crave justice so I'd like to assist with the autopsy."

Stripping off his gloves, Gomez went to the phone. "I should check with Lieutenant Molinero that you have permission to be here."

Carson moved to his side. "See that's th' problem. The Lieutenant doesnae know I'm here. I was called in by outside interested parties."

"So you think I am incapable of performing a simple autopsy?"

"Yer obviously very competent, Doctor. Justice must be served and I'm here to help ye do that."

Gomez sighed wearily. He'd been up for more than twenty-four hours thanks to a young mother's labor beginning in the middle of the night and his time at the clinic. Just as he was about to sit down to eat with his wife, children and mother-in-law, a police officer had come to the door, and there went quiet time with his family. He shrugged. As long as he got home at a reasonable hour, he didn't care how that happened. "Gloves are over there."

The gringo doctor pulled on a pair of gloves and together they went to work.

~~O~~

Two beds, a sink, a small window and what passed for a toilet were all the fixtures in the cell Mick would be calling home for an unknown amount of time. His friend, Alejandro, had died and he was accused of killing him in a fit of rage. It didn't help that he had no alibi for the time of death. After sharing a plate of the best tamales in town with Darby, he'd walked her back to the inn then had gone to the boat to sleep…alone.

And thanks to the coffee the Lieutenant had not so graciously given him, he was too wired to go back to sleep.

Emily and John had been allowed to visit briefly. He knew they both believed him innocent though he couldn't prove it. John had stepped outside to talk on his cell phone, and the change happened when he came back inside. Not that his expression had changed. It was more the tone of his voice and the relaxing of his features, as if he knew something that everyone else didn't. Mick didn't doubt that he did considering his position with the Air Force. Whatever it was, he hoped the end would come soon.

He lay down, hands laced behind his head, staring up at the rough stone ceiling. The jail had been built in the sixties with upgrades in the early nineties and again just a few years ago. The structure was the same, thick slabs of native stone, but the bars, locks, furniture and weapons were somewhat new. He hadn't seen a computer, but that didn't mean they weren't connected to the outside world via the Internet.

Time passed slowly with nothing to do but think then finally one of the officers brought Mick something to eat. It wasn't much. Two fish tacos, which he loathed, refried beans and rice, but it curbed his hunger.

Night came, he slept and morning arrived just prior to Sergeant Reyes. He unlocked the door and stood aside. "Señor Mick, you are free to go."

"Really?" Mick didn't hesitate. He rushed past Hector and out to the bullpen where he was met by the Lieutenant in charge. Emily and John were sitting in the waiting area. They'd changed clothes so they hadn't been here all night. He addressed the Lieutenant. "So what happened?"

"Señor Sullivan, our medical examiner has determined that Alejandro's death was an accident. He was working alone in the kitchen preparing food for the following day. I'm told this was his habit. That he preferred to work at night because there were no distractions. He was carrying a very sharp knife, tripped and was impaled. The knife also had your prints on it and witnesses remembered the argument the two of you had the night before."

Emily came to stand near him letting her presence comfort him and he appreciated it more than he could say. "We fought all the time. It was no big deal. As for my fingerprints on the knife, I help him sometimes. Or used to. I'd been there just the night before the argument. We fileted some fish, cut up vegetables. He'd taught me to make pico de gallo and I made a batch that night. He was teaching me to cook."

The Lieutenant nodded. "That fits with the evidence and other witness reports. Seems that someone saw you the night of the incident. He said you boarded just after midnight and didn't leave again until Sergeant Reyes and his men came for you just after sunrise."

"So I can go?"

"Yes."

With a quick glance at John, Mick gave Emily a hug. As he released her, he saw a familiar head of hair out the window. "Excuse me." He intercepted Darby, apparently on her way to the station, and swept her into an exuberant hug, sweeping her off her feet.

~~O~~

Emily held John's hand as they left the police station watching Mick and Darby walk off together arm in arm. A nostalgic smile came over her features and lit up her blue eyes. This was it, the moment she'd been waiting for.

When she found Mick on that boat, she knew he still hadn't moved on. Not really. He still held out the smallest hope that things could be the way they'd been before his betrayal. But now it was different. _He_ was different. She leaned her head against John's shoulder. "Thanks."

"For?"

Touching his cheek to turn him to face her, she reached up and kissed his cheek. "Being you." They walked a few more steps then she pulled him to a stop. "Ask me."

"Ask you what?"

Dropping John's hand, she faced him, taking the ring box from her pocket and handing it to him. "Ask me. Now."

"In front of the police station isn't the most romantic place to do this, but…" John opened the box and took out the platinum band with one large princess cut diamond and two smaller ones alongside. "Marry me. Please."

She extended her left hand so he could slide the ring on her finger. "Yes." The word was hardly out of her mouth before he'd pulled her into his embrace and kissed her. When they parted, he took her hand and they walked in a direction opposite of Darby and Mick.

"Think the boys will approve?"

The smile on her face got bigger. "Approve? They've been wondering if you were ever going to go the distance. Their words, not mine. Riley will play it cool, but Dale with go absolutely nuts."

"Glad I could help." John stopped and turned Emily to face him. "Think we should tell your ex?"

Something over his shoulder caught her attention making her chuckle. "Maybe later. He's a little busy at the moment."

"What…" He looked where she was pointing. In the middle of the street, the vehicles and people flowing around them, stood Mick and Darby engaged in a kiss. It was apparent that it was their first by their body language. "Good idea." And before she could say another word, he kissed her again.

~~O~~

Sitting at a table outside of Francisca's diner, Mick sipped his coffee and grimaced, thinking he'd never get used to the stuff they serve here. All these months and he still missed going to Starbucks for his secret indulgence. He was jolted out of visions of he and Darby sipping blended drinks by an unfamiliar voice speaking to him.

"Michael Sullivan?" He looked up at a man who was way overdressed for the weather and scowling down at him.

"Help you with something?"

"Señor, I am Alejandro Soto's attorney, Ricardo Diaz." The men shook hands. "May I sit?" Mick nodded and the man pulled a chair up to the table. "Alejandro recently made a change to his will."

"And?"

"His wife died many years ago. They never had children and there are no other relatives."

"Again I say and?"

The man took a sheaf of papers from his briefcase and handed it to Mick, ignoring Darby for the moment. Mick quickly scanned the document, his expression one of shock. "Sonofa*****."

"Mick, what is it?"

"That prick left me _everything_. House, restaurant, that rusted out hunk of metal he called Little Mule."

"Um, I'm confused." Darby's perfectly sculpted eyebrows drew together over her nose. "The two of you hurled some very…colorful insults at each other the night he died."

Mick had the good sense to look sheepish. "It keeps the _turistas_ entertained."

"So it was all for _show?_"

"Yeah. When I couldn't sleep at night, I'd go by the restaurant. We'd sit and talk. Then he started teaching me to cook. The 'fighting' and throwing food was his idea to increase clientele. He thought people would come in on the off chance there might be a 'show'. But making me his heir, that's…that's a new one."

The attorney stood, reached into his jacket pocket and handed Mick a card. "You can pick up the keys at my office tomorrow or the next day." Diaz nodded and walked away.

Not able to help himself, Mick stared as the man climbed into a twenty-year old Jeep and drove away. Darby took his hand startling him. "You okay?"

"Fine. I never expected…what the hell am _I_ going do with a restaurant?"

"Run it?"

He started to shake his head then stopped as he thought it over. Reaching out, he intertwined their fingers and leaned close, his voice dropping down to a husky whisper. "In that case, I'm going to need a partner. Someone who knows her way around the law, can run a cash register and doesn't mind washing a few dishes. You, uh, know anyone like that?"

Her eyes widened momentarily in surprise then her lips turned upward in an affectionate smile. "Might."

"Tell her to send me her resume. Interviews start…" he touched the side of her face, his fingers sliding up under her hair to the back of her neck, "…immediately." And before she could say another word, he kissed her.

**The Next Day**

The sun glittered off the crystal clear water making it look as if diamonds were being swept up from the bottom of the sea by the passing of the _Daley Rail_.

The motor throttled back bringing the boat to a stop. Mick dropped anchor, stepped back from the wheel, smiling when Darby's arms snaked around his waist. He turned within the circle, his hands rubbing up and down her biceps. "So, partner, ready to have a little fun?"

"More than. Who's watching the store?"

"Pedro. He's capable of handling the limited menu we decided on until the renovations are finished."

"Good." She stepped away and took the steps down to the deck where John and Emily were sitting side by side, an open cooler beside them filled with bottled water, beer and soft drinks. The smell of food cooking below swirled in the warm air. "Lunch'll be ready soon. You two hungry?"

"Starving." Emily handed Darby a beer and Mick some water.

Mick thanked her with a nod. As the designated "driver" he had to stay sober. Going below, he opened the oven, used a spoon to check the quinoa. The green chiles and cheese made a perfect accompaniment to the corn and chorizo. From the refrigerator he took bowls of baby green salad with vinaigrette dressing. Normally finger food was the way to go on a boat, but he wanted to show off his new-found cooking skills to his ex-wife, her fiancé and his new partner.

Darby was the perfect collaborator for his new venture. She was smart, professional, practical. He chuckled to himself at the unimaginative description. Yes, she was all those things, but so much more. Funny, confident, secure, sexy, won't take crap from anyone, especially him, and knows that the best part of a relationship isn't physical intimacy. It's knowing each other so well that you don't need to talk when you're together. It's being friends before you became lovers. And that was the reason they'd decided to wait before taking that step.

He put the salad bowls on a tray, added napkins and forks then carried them up to the deck. "Lunch is served." John jumped up to help him pass out the bowls then resumed his seat. "Before we eat, I would like to propose a toast." He lifted his water bottle, waiting for the others to do the same. "To happiness, to a long and healthy life for all of us, to friendships new and old, and most of all, here's to those who are no longer with us."

Something, Mick wasn't sure what, flashed in John's eyes then was gone. He tapped his bottle against Mick's. "To absent friends."

**Northern California**

**The Sullivan/Lorne Home**

"I'll get it!" Dale ran down the hall to answer the front door. The woman standing there was a stranger to him. "Yeah?"

"Hi. Is Shannon Lorne here?"

"Sure." Dale turned around. "Shannon! Somebody to see you!"

Shannon's voice floated down the hall. "Who is it, love?"

"Dunno. Some lady."

"What's her _name?_ Never mind, love. I'll be right there."

"Wanna come in?" Dale held the door gesturing her in. He looked her up and down when she stepped into the foyer. She had straight blond hair down to the middle of her back and blue eyes. He'd had a growth spurt recently and came up to just above her shoulder making her barely more than five feet.

One hand holding her purse and the other carrying a guitar case, she let one side of her mouth lift in humor. "Do you always let people you don't know into your home?"

The boy snorted. "Only when my uncle's home. He's in the Air Force. 'Sides, you're a _girl!_"

"Your uncle is in the Air Force?"

"Yeah. He's a Colonel. That means he's really good at his job."

"I'm sure he is."

Shannon arrived carrying a cooing Cadence. "I'm Shannon. Can I help you?"

Their visitor set the guitar case on the floor. "Hi. I'm a friend of Deanna's. Avril Lavigne."

**TBC**

**A/N:** _La _Beta_ fue hecho por ladygris._

Gracias,

~Sandy


	9. What Life Is All About

**A/N:** Once again, some conversations in Spanish have been translated to English for ease of reading.

~Sandy

"_While we try to teach our children all about life, our children teach us what life is all about_."  
~ Angela Schwindt

**The Road Less Traveled**

**Chapter 9**

**What Life Is All About **

Shannon could only stare. She'd been a fan of Avril Lavigne's for years and now she was standing in front of her. "Please come in." Leading the way to the living room, Shannon's mind whirled with excitement, certain her sister-in-law had something to do with this odd situation.

The singer seated herself on the sofa, guitar case at her feet and purse in her lap. "I'm guessing Deanna hasn't called to say I was coming."

"Uh, no. She didn't."

"I'm not surprised. She is completely smitten with her new guy."

"Carson? He's a good friend of my husband's." Dale was still standing in the doorway staring at the singer with curiosity. "Dale, go tell your uncle we have a guest."

"Okay." The boy turned to shout down the hall. "Uncle Evan! April Levine is here to see you!"

Shannon cringed. "Avril Lavigne," she corrected and the boy shrugged. Giving Avril a quick glance that showed amusement instead of annoyance.

The bedroom door opened and closed, Evan's voice coming down the hall ahead of him. "Not so loud, pal. And I don't know…" he stumbled to a stop at seeing their guest. "You're Avril Lavigne."

The young singer stood and extended her hand. "Yes. Deanna couldn't make it for the christening and I offered to fill in."

"That's very kind of you," Evan said.

"What time is it?"

"Time?"

"What _time_ is the christening?" Avril seemed to find the reactions of the Lorne family amusing.

She smiled at Dale when he gave her a glass of tea. The glass had a _Star Wars_ figure on it and only a few cubes of ice. "Adults can be _so weird_ sometimes."

Her smile turned ironic as she lowered her voice and leaned close. "Don't I know it. I could tell you some stories about _my_ parents, but I wouldn't wanna scare you."

"You shoulda been here when Uncle Evan found out Mom was dating his boss."

Evan laughed uncomfortably. "Dale, could you take Cadence in the other room while Shannon and I talk to Ms. Lavigne?"

"Sure." Shannon passed the sleeping child into his arms and he walked carefully down the hall singing the same song he'd heard his aunt singing nearly every afternoon. A song written and performed by the young woman in the living room. His voice faded as he moved out of range, Avril watching him go.

"He's a sweet boy."

"We think so, too."

Evan perched on the arm of the comfy chair next to Shannon. "My sister and her fiancé will be home from their trip soon. The christening will be during the evening service tonight."

"We have a full house, but you're welcome to stay the night." Shannon was excited at the prospect that her favorite singing artist would be staying the night.

"That would be great. I have to be at the airport by noon tomorrow." Avril sighed wearily. "If you have somewhere I can rest a couple of hours that would be great. You have _no_ idea what time zone I've come from."

Doing their best not to laugh, Evan and Shannon gripped each other's hands. "We understand."

Evan got to his feet, picked up Avril's guitar case and gestured for her to follow with Shannon behind them. He pushed open the den door and set the case at the end of the sofa. Avril thanked him with a smile. "Would you mind going out to the limo and bringing my overnight bag? Jerry will show you which one."

"No problem." Evan left the women alone.

"I'll just get linens and make up the sofa."

When Shannon had gone, Avril took out her cell. "Jerry? Take my room at the hotel and come back in time to get me to the airport tomorrow…Everything's fine. I'll be staying the night here…No. The man coming out the front door is Ayanna's brother-in-law…Haha! Just don't mess with him. He's career military." She hit the end key tucking the device back into her purse just as Shannon returned.

Shannon tossed the pillow in the desk chair and spread a sheet over the sofa just as the phone rang. "Crickey. Always when you're busy, right?"

"You get the phone. I can do this." Avril finished making up the sofa, kicked off her shoes and slipped out of her slacks and top. She lay down on the sofa, pulled the sheet over her and closed her eyes. The door had been left ajar. It creaked open just enough to let Flash and Suzie in. After about thirty seconds of mutual appraisal, Suzie jumped up to snuggled between Avril's knees while Flash made herself comfortable on her stomach. All three were asleep in seconds.

~~O~~

The black SUV pulled into the drive and around to the side door, the passengers climbing out and walking to the rear. John opened the back hatch to take out the luggage, he and Emily staring at a limo driving away. The driver waved and kept going.

"Wonder what _that's_ all about?"

"Maybe it's Deanna's." Emily led the way inside, John dropping their bags in the corner of the dining room when Shannon hurried toward them making shushing motions. "What's going on?"

"We have a guest and she's sleeping."

"Deanna?"

Shannon's dark eyes fairly danced with excitement. "She couldn't make it. Sent a friend in her place."

"Who?"

"Avril Lavigne. Isn't that a _corker?_"

Not being a fan of rock, John had no idea who Shannon was talking about, but Emily made a muted high-pitched squeal that was echoed by the Australian when Emily showed off her engagement ring.

Shannon openly admired the ring, taking Emily's hand and turning it so the light shone from the center diamond. "Set a date yet?"

John slipped his arm around Emily's waist with a smile. "Four weeks. Mission briefing and transfers of personnel two weeks later and at my new post a few days after that."

"Evan's expected back in Atlantis not long after that. Cadence and I will be joining him as soon as Carson gives the okay."

"That means…"

"…we have to get started planning this thing." Shannon's head was already spinning with ideas as she grabbed her sister-in-law's hand, led her to the living room and over to the bookshelf. "Good thing ya kept the bridal books."

Dragging her feet, Emily protested, "But we just want a small, simple wedding. Family and a few friends."

Shannon started flipping through the first magazine. "So how many are we talking? Seventy-five? A hundred?" The look on Emily's face would have frightened someone who hadn't been through some of the things that Shannon had in her life.

"More like twenty to twenty-five." At Shannon's disappointed pout, Emily explained. "This is a second marriage for both of us. We don't _need_ anything fancy."

"Oh, don't be such a piker." Shannon heaved a long disenchanted sigh as she went back to the magazines. "Okay. Some of it's a no brainer. Evan will walk you down the aisle and I'm gonna be the matron of honor, of course."

"Of course." Emily shared a grin with John over Shannon's shoulder which the Australian completely missed.

"Dale will be the ring bearer and you need some bridesmaids. John? Who's gonna be your best man?"

"Rodney."

"Groomsmen?"

"Do I really have to…_fine._ Uh, Ronon, Dave and Riley. Beckett can't come."

Giving John an approving smile, she went back to her magazine. A few seconds passed and she realized John was still looking over the women's shoulders. "That's all, John. You can go now." Emily further annoyed her fiancé by laughing as he left the kitchen in a huff, Shannon laughing with her. "Hope I didn't insult him."

"He'll get over it."

"Tell me about your trip."

The grin Emily had sported since coming home faded just a little. "Ran into Mike. He's going by Mick now. We had a long talk."

"Oh?" Intrigued, Shannon rested her elbow on the table chin in hand. "C'mon! I need _more!_"

"He runs charters. While we were there, a friend of his passed away and left him a restaurant. By the next day, he had a partner and plans to renovate."

"Partner?"

That rueful grin was back. "Darby. She's sort of his girlfriend."

"Sort of? He's redeemed himself then." At Emily's nod, Shannon continued. "How long till the grand opening?"

"Just in time for John's first leave. We're going down for it."

Shannon let a wistful sigh escape. "We'll be in Atlantis." Again her expression changed, this time to excitement. She pushed off the sofa, swept the phone off the table and scurried from the room leaving Emily staring after her in confusion.

**The Wedding Day**

**Four Weeks Later**

"…John and Emily, on this day you make a new light together, symbolizing the two becoming one. May you also continue to recognize that separateness from which your relationship has sprung. May the lights of your own special lives continue to feed the new flame of love which will fuel your future together through all its hopes and disappointments, its successes and failures, its pleasures and its pains, its joys and sorrows. A future filled with the warmth and love of the flame you share today."

The pastor paused while each guest was given a candle. When all were lit, but one, the pastor nodded to John and Emily and together they lit the unity candle.

"By the power vested in my by the state of California, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now…" The pastor grinned as John and Emily didn't wait to kiss. "Family and friends, I present to you for the first time, Mrs. Emily and Colonel John Sheppard."

Accompanied by applause, the newlywed couple waved and smiled, happiness radiating from them in waves. John raised his hand for quiet. "Now comes the part everyone's really waiting for: the open bar." His announcement was greeted with cheers and whistles.

Emily continued. "The reception area is set up in the back yard. Please help yourselves to food and drink. The band will begin playing shortly. If the weather should change, we'll just move everything inside."

The wedding attendees headed around the side of the house, talking and laughing. All but two. Mick and Darby lingered behind, falling into step beside John and Emily. "Congratulations, Em, John." Mick's expression and tone were sincere.

Darby walked beside Mick, hands clasped in front of her. "We were surprised that you invited us. Thank you."

Emily shared a look with John. "The boys are glad to see you though it might be a while before you're forgiven."

"I know, and I'm prepared to do everything I can to restore their faith in me."

"Good." Abruptly, Emily hugged Mick and after a moment's hesitation, he returned it. "Thanks for coming."

The two couples rounded the side of the house to see everyone already well into eating, drinking and dancing.

~~O~~

"You're sure it's safe for the baby to go through that…" Shannon held her daughter to her chest nodding at the active Stargate. She didn't want Evan or the others to know that seeing the wormhole activate for the first time almost made her faint.

Evan smiled indulgently. She had asked the same question every day for the last two weeks and had been given the same answer each time. By Carolyn Lam, Carson _and_ Jennifer. Draping an arm around her shoulders, Evan pulled her against him. "It's perfectly safe, love. Just ask Teyla. She went through several times while she was pregnant and her son is perfect."

"Where is she? Teyla, I mean. I'd like to hear it from _her_, if ya don't mind."

"Don't mind at all, but she's in Atlantis." He made an after you gesture. "To talk to her, you have to go through."

Shannon stepped out of his embrace, the ramp ringing with each footstep, stopping within arm's reach of the event horizon. One hand reached out pulling back before touching it. "Um…okay." She looked over her shoulder at him. "You go first."

Evan came up beside her, a loving smile replacing the indulgence as he held out his hand. "This is what life is all about. Us. Let's do this together."

He could see the love he felt for her and their child reflected her dark eyes. "Together."

Urging her forward with him, they stepped into the wormhole and out into the Gate Room of Atlantis followed by fifteen to twenty other personnel rotating to Atlantis.

Shannon pulled her hand from Evan's to wrap around their child as she stumbled. A gasp was forced out at her first view of another galaxy. "I-I…Oh _wow!_"

Evan held in a chuckle as several dour-faced Marines carried the Lorne family's bags with another carrying a highchair. The rest of their stuff would be coming on the _Daedalus_.

Straight ahead, Major Anne Teldy stood at parade rest surrounded by military and civilian staff. The stairs and catwalks were filled as well. "Company! A-ten-_hut!_"

Releasing his wife's hand, Evan took three steps forward. Teldy's right hand came up in a salute which he returned. When her arm dropped to her side again, he swept his gaze over the room, pausing to nod at Woolsey before returning to his 2IC. "At ease."

At parade rest again, Teldy smiled. "Welcome home, sir." She glanced at Shannon holding Cadence tightly. The baby had slept through most of the trip from California to Colorado and was just beginning to stir. Now that she'd been through the wormhole, Shannon stared at everything with wide-eyed wonder as she rubbed the baby's back.

"It's a pleasure to be here, Major. This is quite a turnout." Evan leaned forward, lowering his voice. "And a little overwhelming for a newbie."

"Sorry, sir. Just wanted you to know that you have the full support of the entire staff in your new position."

"Appreciate it." With just a lift of his eyebrow, he gave the next order.

Making an about face, Teldy addressed the staff. "Company dis-MISSED!"

**A Few Weeks Later**

**Rock Me Alejandro Mariscos Grill**

"Darby and I would like to thank everyone for coming to the grand opening of the new and improved Alejandro's Mariscos. As you can see, we've kept the name as a tribute to one of the kindest and most generous soul's I've ever met. From the moment I set foot on Verde Bay, he treated me as if we'd known each other all our lives. He will be greatly missed." Mick paused for applause from residents and tourists alike. "And now, the moment you've all been waiting for. I take great pleasure in introducing today's special musical guest. Let's give it up for…Ayannaaaaa!"

Deanna, in her on-stage persona of the singing sensation, strode onto the temporary stage to thunderous applause. "_Hola_, Verde Bay! Are you ready to PARTY?"

Off stage, Carson stood with Mick, Darby, John and Emily watching his girlfriend rock the audience into a frenzy though in a good way. The pride on his face shone almost as bright as the afternoon sun. "She's amazin', isn't she?"

John snorted. "It's especially amazing how she got into that outfit. Its body paint, right? Oof!"

The last came when Emily elbowed her husband in the ribs. "Just listen to the show, pal."

"And to think I'm related to her a couple of times removed." Mick took a sip of his beer then sat next to Darby. "It was kind of her to take time from her busy schedule to do this."

Taking a seat next to Mick, Carson picked up his beer. "She has a few weeks off b'fore th' tour starts 'n was glad t' do it."

Talk ended when the crowd cheered as the band played the intro to Ayanna's most recent hit from her _Wildstorm_ CD, "You Have Captured My Heart."

~~O~~

Alejandro's was closed, the grand reopening a big success only partly due to the new menu. Much of today's triumph went to Ayanna, and Mick was more than happy to say so. "Your real name is Deanna Coyle?"

The singer had changed out of her costume and wig and into shorts and a tank top, her legs draped over Carson's lap while he rubbed her feet. "I know it's not as glamorous and interesting as the stage name, but then I didn't choose it. My manager did. Apparently Deanna wasn't as unusual enough."

The group laughed, Carson coming to her defense. "_I_ think it's a lovely name."

"Mmm. My hero." She dropped her feet to the floor and leaned forward to kiss the medical doctor.

Though he kissed her back, Mick could see that he seemed just a little nervous. He'd realized Carson was confident and very sure of himself when it came to his work. Not as much in social situations where he didn't know the people well. But this was different. Something else was going on and Mick had an idea what it was.

Carson slid out of his chair getting down on one knee in front of Deanna and taking hold of her left hand. "Deanna love. Please do me th' great honor o' bein' my wife."

**TBC**


	10. Into the Darkness

"Leave the door open for the unknown, the door into the dark. That's where the most important things come from, where you yourself came from, and where you will go."

~ Rebecca Solnit, _A Field Guide to Getting Lost_

**The Road Less Traveled**

**Chapter 10**

**Into the Darkness**

Deanna picked up the tequila and took a long drink. Mick grabbed the bottle from her, holding it out of reach. "Careful there! A little goes a long way."

Darby handed Deanna a napkin to wipe the alcohol off her chin and shirt front. "Sorry, guys. I did _not_ see that coming."

"_Really?_" The single word was repeated by all present. Darby didn't know Carson or Deanna well, but even she could see that they were crazy about each other.

Carson wrapped his hand around Deanna's. "Love, does that mean ye'll be sayin' no?"

"Oh, GOD no." Deanna launched herself at Carson, tumbling him to the floor. They rolled knocking over a chair and coming to a stop with Deanna on top. Both hands framed his face, a dazzling smile lighting up her face. "Yes! The answer is yes!"

"Good!" He barely got the word out before Deanna kissed him.

The newly engaged couple didn't separate until Darby whispered in their ears, "I know a _great_ place to get some incredibly unique rings. I mean, _if_ you're in the market for one."

"We are." Carson got to his feet then pulled Deanna up beside him. "In the mornin'."

"Come on, baby. Let's go back to the inn." They were gone before their friends could congratulate them.

~~O~~

Emily and John were unfazed by their friend's behavior and Darby wanted to know why. "They're not wasting time, are they?"

Shaking his head, John grinned. "Not if they can help it."

Emily clasped his hand. "I'm surprised it took them this long."

"Been together for a while, have they?" Mick carried the tequila back to the bar then returned for empty bottles and plates, Darby getting up to help.

"Not really. But they've both learned some hard life lessons."

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that." Mick leaned on the counter thinking about his own hard lessons, Darby coming to his side. He gathered her close, her head resting on his shoulder. "How long are you staying, Em? John?" The door slammed behind his ex-wife and her husband as they left Mick alone with his partner.

"What is _with_ everyone tonight?"

"Tired I guess. Speaking of…" Mick went into the kitchen, checked that the appliances were shut off, turned out the lights then followed Darby out the back door to the truck. It started up just as Darby closed the passenger door. "Pedro and Rosita are opening in the morning so we can sleep late."

She made a small groan of thanks for his foresight as he shifted into gear and pulled into the nearly deserted street. He turned in the direction of the inn, startled when she took his hand and scooted over next to him, helped by the fact that Mexico didn't have seatbelt laws. "Just how late are we expected?"

"I told him to expect us when he sees us so whenever we wake up is good. Why?"

He stopped at the intersection turning to face Darby when she touched him on the cheek, sighing when she pressed her lips to his. "Let's go to your place."

"Together?"

"No. You drive and I'll walk. I should be there in about thirty minutes." The tempting smile she presented him with made him laugh.

"I can be a slow on the uptake sometimes, but I'm getting the drift." Shifting into neutral, Mick faced Darby slipping his left hand into her hair to hold her still while he kissed her again. When they parted, he shifted into gear and headed for home, the woman who had come to be very important to him by his side.

Suggesting this next step in their relationship was her way of letting him know that she cared about him as more than a friend. But then he already knew that. Not that either of them was ready to say the words, but it was a start.

~~O~~

The lunch rush was over and Deanna found herself sitting alone with Darby, bottles of Mexican Coke in front of them. After the fast pace of the music industry, Deanna had been happy to help out when one of the servers didn't show up for her shift. She didn't speak Spanish, but it didn't matter when you tended bar. If the server didn't speak English, she would just have them point to what they wanted. It helped that many of the customers spoke English and some of the staff were kind enough to give her a few Spanish lessons. "So, you and Mick serious? You can tell me to mind my own business."

"Serious? Mmm…sort of. At the moment, we're enjoying what we have. Why?"

Gathering her thoughts, Deanna took a drink holding the bottle between her hands. "Please don't take this the wrong way. It's just some advice. If you care about Mick, really care about him, don't wait too long to make your move."

"Is that experience talking?"

"Yeah." Deanna took another drink. "My brother Steven was once married to Emily's brother's wife, Shannon. Steven died just a few weeks before their second anniversary." She pulled her wallet out, flipping it open to the photos, some worn with age, others new, pointing to each face and giving them names. Handing it to Darby so she could look closer, she continued the story. "Sha's great and we all love Evan, their daughter Cadence, Emily and her boys, and we're still getting to know John. Sha and Steven waited too long, wasted _so_ much time. Something my sister-in-law regrets to this day."

"I'm sorry."

"They missed so much and I just don't want to see that happen to you and Mick." Reaching across the table, Deanna took Darby's hand. "I realize I don't know you well. But you and Mick, I can see that the two of you have something special. Something real. Don't wait around and risk losing the future you could have together."

Darby sipped her drink thinking about what Deanna had said. When she spoke, her voice was soft. "I don't wanna miss a thing."

"Pardon?"

"Just thinking out loud."

A burst of laughter came from the kitchen drawing the attention of both women. Through the window Deanna could see Mick, Pedro, Rosita and Carson. She didn't know what they were doing, but they were obviously having fun. "Go talk to him."

Darby didn't respond, just got to her feet and went to the swinging door. "Mick? Talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure."

She held his hand, leading him out to the side patio. Though she tried not to watch, Deanna couldn't help it. Darby kept hold of Mick's hand as she talked to him. At first he seemed just a little scared by what she was saying, jerking his hand free and crossing his arms. But then, as Darby waited for his response, the fear changed to joy as he nodded, said a few words then picked her up, spinning them in a circle as they kissed.

Getting to her feet, Deanna went to the swinging door. "Carson, wanna go for a walk?"

"A walk on th' beach with m' fiancée? I most certainly _do!_"

"We can talk wedding dates." The beach was close, just thirty yards from the restaurant. When they reached it, they took their shoes off before stepping onto the warm sand. "I was thinking…the tour ends in Las Vegas. And…"

"That's great idea." He brought her to a stop, his hands on her upper arms sliding down to take hold of both hands. "We should tell our friends."

"Later. Let's spend some time alone, just the two of us." Hand in hand, Carson and Deanna walked along the water's edge.

**Far Edge of the Pegasus Galaxy**

**The Ancient Shipbuilding Platform**

**Eight Months Later**

"Ready to bring all systems online." Rodney made the statement with a breathlessness he usually reserved for speaking to his wife or the discovery of some new piece of technology. On the other side of the console, John paced, one hand rubbing the back of his head. "Pacing isn't going to make this go any faster."

John stopped in front of Rodney, hands resting on the edge of the console. "Sorry. Just ready for this to be over. It's the first ship we've completed and I want it to go smoothly."

"Really? First ship? I've only been here from the beginning and had _no idea_." As soon as he said it, Rodney felt sorry because his friend was on edge. Though John tried to hide it, he knew that this was the moment of truth for all of them. If anything went wrong, John would be held responsible because it was his job to make sure everything went according to plan. They had already gone over the original six-month estimation by almost two months due to the installation of the Asgard systems Hermiod had built. And because of this inclusion on all Aurora-class ships, the updated estimation for completion of the entire project had been extended by almost two years.

"We've got green lights all across the board. Ready to power up." A small light of insight flashed in Rodney's incredible brain bringing him an idea. "So, Sheppard, want to, uh, start it up?"

John shot a look at Rodney. "But you like to do that part."

"I do, but you're the CO. It's, you know, your place to…" Before he could finish, John had come around to his side. Now that John was closer, Rodney could hear that his friend's breathing had increased and if he took his pulse, he'd probably find it way above normal.

"Which one?"

"Oh, uh, well, there's no one button that controls…" The snort of exasperation from John told him he didn't want to hear the explanation. "That one." Rodney activated the intercom. "Attention all personnel. This is Dr. McKay. Stand by for full system power-up on my mark. Three, two, one, mark."

John tapped the key to initiate the sequence, plunging the engine room into darkness. "What happened?"

Rodney held up one finger. "Wait for it." A few tense seconds passed then everything came back online. The indicators lit up one by one indicating that all systems were online. The physicist did a quick check then turned to John with a big smile.

Nodding, John accessed the intercom. "Attention all personnel. You are now aboard the first fully operational Aurora-class ship in Earth's space fleet. We'll be taking her out for a test flight when the diagnostics are done." He paused for effect. "Good work, everyone." Cheers, hugs and backslapping accompanied his announcement. He looked down, his right hand extended. Rodney took the proffered hand.

When the furor died down and the staff had gone back to work, Rodney sighed. "What now?"

"_I'm_ gonna take a nap. Let me know when the diagnostics are done and we'll take her out for a test drive. Maybe pick up a bottle of champagne to christen her with."

"Is the SGC _serious_ about the name?"

A huff of annoyance preceded John's response. "I tried to talk them out of it, but they were adamant. This ship," he waved at the room and the ship beyond, "is now called the _Heracles_."

"I have a question." Crossing his arms, Rodney put on his "why is life so complicated" face. "All ships are referred to as 'she', so why do they give ships _male_ names?"

"Oh, well that's easy to explain. It's because, uh…"

"You don't know, do you?"

John rubbed the back of his head and looked away, "No. I'm gonna go get that nap. Call me if anything comes up. Oh, and send the word to Landry and Woolsey."

"Sure. Go ahead. It's not like _we_ did all the work!" Rodney called out to John's retreating back though their commanding officer did wave in response.

**Forty-three Hours Later**

"Excuse me, sir?" Aside from those three words, John, and the bridge staff, including Rodney, were speechless.

Lieutenant General Jack O'Neill stood on the bridge of the _Heracles_, hands in the pockets of his khaki uniform. "Should I _repeat_ the order?" Jack's tone told John what his CO thought of that.

John straightened his spine, his eyes focused over Jack's shoulder. "No, sir!"

Nodding at the command chair, Jack took one step back. "Then take your post, full-bird Colonel Sheppard."

"Yes, sir." Injecting confidence into his tone and posture, John seated himself, resting the ankle of one leg on the knee of the other, one elbow resting on the arm. "Major Walker, Captain Bailey. General O'Neill would like to go for a spin. Let's show him what she can do."

Over his shoulder, John's second-in-command asked, "Anywhere in particular, sir?"

"Your choice, Major. Head into hyperspace as soon as we clear the atmosphere."

John could only see the backs of their heads, but he knew they were grinning, excited about showing off the newest SGC toy. His fingers clenched into the flesh of his thigh and he forced them to relax as the ship made the transition from sublight to hyperspace.

**Atlantis**

"…we will return in ten days to celebrate our new alliance, Commander Woolsey." The leader of the Soura placed his right hand on the front of his left shoulder and bowed slightly at the waist in the traditional Soura gesture of greeting and leave-taking. "Our greatest food artisans will create culinary masterpieces to delight and excite the palate."

Woolsey and Evan returned the gesture, the expedition commander continuing. "We look forward to it and will do the same, Antaeus. Safe journey."

"The same to you, Commander."

Evan held in a smirk at the Soura's insistence at preceding Woolsey's name with a title as they passed through the event horizon. "Only ten days to get the city mother-in-law clean, sir. Might be a push, but we'll make it."

"Perhaps we should've told him you won't be here."

Shrugging, Evan followed Woolsey to his office. "I've studied their culture, what little information there is in the Ancient database. As long as the man or woman in charge makes an appearance, they don't care. Colonel Sheppard and his family are coming for a visit if they need face time with a shining example of Earth's best and brightest."

"Thank you for reminding me. I have to send Dr. Beckett an email to let him know that I won't be able to attend his wedding." Woolsey seated himself behind the desk. "I would be grateful if you would take their wedding gift with you."

"Not a problem, sir." Hands clasped behind his back, Evan was reluctant to continue, but time was of the essence. "I have a request, if I may. Shannon and I would like for you to join us for a small gathering two days from now. It's Cadence's first birthday."

A delighted smile crossed Woolsey's face. "It would be my pleasure."

"Eighteen hundred, sir." Evan returned to his office, formerly Sheppard's, to work on the semi-annual reviews that had to be completed before his leave to be the best man at Carson and Deanna's wedding in Las Vegas. While his computer powered up, he took a few moments to marvel at the fact that his daughter would be a year old in a few days. He had been blessed with Shannon and Cadence and thanked God every day. With a smile, he went back to work.

~~O~~

"…and this is Colonel John Sheppard." In the Gate Room, Woosley introduced John with a smile, both men making the gesture of greeting.

Instead of responding in kind, Antaeus merely stared, his hands hanging at his sides as did those of his entourage. "What is this? Where is Senior Soldier Lorne? It is he we expected to greet us on this occasion of celebration."

Exchanging a wary glance, Woolsey and John tucked their hands out of sight behind their backs. "Colonel Lorne had some family business on Earth. Colonel Sheppard is his commanding officer and is happy to stand in for him during the celebration."

The bland faces of the Soura changed to angry indignation. "That is unacceptable! Until this moment, we had assumed that your lack of intelligence and technological advancement would be mitigated by your impeccable manners when it came to contact with other worlds. However, it seems that we were mistaken." Antaeus nodded over his shoulder. His second in command pulled out a small communications device. "You are unworthy to reside in the home of the Ancients. We demand that you remove yourselves at once!"

Before Woosley could respond, John took an aggressive stance as did the soldiers stationed around the room and in the audience, aiming their weapons at their guests. Mixed in with the military were many of the civilians, including John's wife and step-sons. "_Excuse_ me?"

"You have shown your true colors here today, revealed your dishonorable intentions toward the memories of the Ancients. You must leave!"

Radek too stepped forward. "And leave the city empty, the knowledge of the Ancestors untapped? There is still much that we have not seen. What if there is something to help in our fight with the Wraith?"

"The knowledge that resides within these walls will become the property of the Soura as we are the proper custodians of such vast knowledge."

Standing between John and Radek, Woosley nearly drowned in the waves of rage coming from both men as well as the troops. His right hand dropping automatically to the nine millimeter nestle comfortingly against his right thigh, John said, "Not gonna happen. It's probably best if you and your lackeys head on out."

"Under the circumstances," Woolsey's tone was inflectionless, "our alliance is at an end. Please leave."

John waved and the soldiers sighted on the Soura. "He means _now._"

"This is _not_ over, Commander Woolsey. The Soura will have Atlantis. This I promise you." Antaeus again nodded. The one holding the remote tapped the front and the group of seven Soura disappeared.

"Uh, Woolsey, maybe we should…"

Raising his voice, Woosley addressed Operations. "Chuck, raise the…"

The entire city began to shake as Woolsey followed John to Ops. "Chuck?"

"Shields holding, Mr. Woolsey. They're firing in a continuous stream from all three ships. If it doesn't get any worse, they haven't a chance in breaking through." No sooner were the words out of his mouth than the shaking increased. A flurry of activity at his computer brought an excess of information, but chuck knew enough to summarize it. "The beam they're using has many of the same properties of the one the Asurans used to attack Atlantis when Dr. Weir was…"

The gate tech didn't have to continue. They were reminded every day of Elizabeth's "demise" at the hands of the Asurans led by Oberoth. John still stood at Woolsey's side, both thinking the same thing. To prevent a repeat of their past experience, they should leave.

"Colonel, as loathe as I am to ask this of you while you're on vacation…"

"I'm the strongest gene carrier." A hand touched him on the shoulder and he didn't need to see the owner to know his wife and sons had followed him up the stairs. "I'll take my family to the Infirmary then go to the Chair Room."

"Thank you, John." Woolsey's eyes met Emily's. "I apologize, Mrs. Sheppard. It seems that your vacation will be more adventurous than you expected."

"No need, Mr. Woolsey. We knew what we were getting into."

John herded his wife, Riley and Dale down the hall to the transporters, and Woolsey watched them go with more than a sliver of envy. Somehow, John had managed to find the woman of his dreams who just happened to come with a readymade family. The envy was replaced by happiness for his friend's good fortune.

~~O~~

"Crap!" John held onto Emily and the boys as Atlantis shook with the force of the Soura's beam. "It's déjà vu all over again."

"What's happening, John?" Though John could see she was trying to keep it together for the sake of Riley and Dale, he knew his wife was on the verge of panic and it was his job to help her keep it together.

"We have to leave this planet. Find a new one. I'm going to fly the city." The shaking stopped momentarily, but their reprieve didn't last. He took his family to the nearest transporter and pushed them inside. "Go to the Infirmary and _stay_ there. Do _not_ leave until I come for you no matter what you hear or feel. Got it?"

"But John…"

Holding tightly to Emily's upper arms, he looked her in the eye enunciating each word. "No arguments. Understand?"

"Yes! Yes, I understand!"

John was about to tap the screen, stopped by Riley's hand on his arm, the teen's eyes filled with worry. "Be careful…Dad."

So shocked he couldn't speak for a moment, John let his hand wrap around the boy's neck and pull him close until their foreheads touched. Not quite an embrace, but close enough for now. "I will…son."

A hand tugged at his shirt, Dale wanting attention too. "If I call you Dad, can _I_ get a hug too?"

"You bet pal." Dale was nearly as tall as his mother though a bit on the skinny side since his last growth spurt. John gathered his son into an embrace, the boy's arms around his chest so tight he could barely breathe. He put Dale away from him reluctantly. In this dangerous time, he didn't want to be separated from his family, but he was the only one who could help Atlantis at the moment. The only one who could keep his family and the people of Atlantis safe. They'd lost too many friends and colleagues when the Asurans had attacked with a similar device. He refused to allow it to happen again. "You and Riley take care of your mom for me."

"Yes, sir!" Dale made a sloppy salute.

With a grin, John tapped the screen, yanking his arm out just before the door snapped shut. He watched the indicator until transport was complete before taking off at a run in the direction of the Chair Room.

Radek was already at work, but he ignored him and his people as he fell into the chair, immediately powering up. He closed his eyes, feeling the city talking to him and he talked back, telling her what needed to be done. She obliged and he felt more than heard the shield come up at the same time the engines came to life.

The shaking began again telling him that their attackers had made adjustments and were ready to continue fight. It had been all he could do not to laugh in the faces of the Soura when they demanded that Atlantis be turned over to them. Their leader, Antaeus, had declared the Earth humans were "unworthy" technically and intellectually to reside in the home of the Ancients. They refused to explain why it had taken them years to come to that decision.

Well, they'd never get the chance to kill the residents of Atlantis. In a few short moments, they'd be gone, out of reach of the Soura and their destructive beam.

John activated the PA. "All personnel. This is Colonel Sheppard. Grab onto something. We're lifting off!"

They rose through the atmosphere forcing the Soura to make adjustments. Escape velocity was reached and a few seconds later, John took them into hyperspace. Inside his mind, he could hear Atlantis breathing a sigh of relief when the beam ceased its assault, the ride smoothing out as they flew through space at an amazing speed.

The intercom came on with the calm voice of Chuck delivering some not unexpected news. "_Ops to Colonel Sheppard! The three Soura ships have entered hyperspace and are on a pursuit course."_

"Crap! Doc?"

Though he couldn't see him, he heard Radek come to his side. "Yes, Colonel?"

"What about the wormhole drive you and McKay created? Can we use that?"

"Maybe. After our return to Earth and the destruction of the Superhive, we had to completely overhaul the engines due to the strain of traveling through the wormhole. I will see if we can engage those systems again."

"Hurry. I'd like to get someplace the Soura won't be able to find us."

"Until I can get the drive online, perhaps we should change course for the planet we have chosen as soon as you feel it's safe for you to do so." He heard the scientist tapping at the console to his right.

The information flashed in John's head. "The planet with the waterfalls?"

"No. It is one that we visited after Colonel Lorne took over."

John let out a long exasperated sigh. "As long as there's an ocean big enough for us to set down, I'll take it. We can always move again, if we have to."

"As we have three fully charged ZPMs and one spare, we can move as many times as we wish. At the moment, I think it is best that we get away from the Soura as quickly as possible."

Eyes still closed, John dropped them out of hyperspace to change course, smiling ruefully. "Once we're settled we'll make contact with Earth. Don't want them to worry."

"Of course. We should only be in hyperspace about twelve-"

Radek gasped as did the other scientists when Atlantis began shaking again. Up, down, left, right, in no discernible pattern making standing impossible. Shouts of alarm and pain came from the scientists and echoed down the halls, but there was nothing John could do aside from what he was already doing.

_Too bad that wormhole drive isn't ready to…_

John's thoughts cut off as Atlantis tilted twenty degrees to the left then to the right at nearly forty-five degrees before coming upright again, the occupants of the room hurled from one side of the room to the other slamming against the walls. Then the city was picked up, spun like a top and flung so hard John was expelled from the chair to slam against the wall, unconscious before he hit the floor. The engines whined as they fought the vortex they suddenly found themselves in.

All through the city, it was the same. They had no warning of what was to come. The people were being tossed around like so many pebbles in a can.

And the city, heedless of the damages done to her residents, flew into the darkness.

**TBC**


	11. If the Stars Should Appear

"If the stars should appear but one night every thousand years how man would marvel and stare."  
~ Ralph Waldo Emerson

**The Road Less Traveled**

**Chapter 11**

**If the Stars Should Appear**

"Colonel? Colonel Sheppard?" Dr. Amanda Cole flashed a light in his eyes checking his pupil reactions, sighing in satisfaction when he regained consciousness. "There you are." Amanda and Cedric helped John sit up.

"Wh-" Cedric slipped an oxygen mask over John's nose and mouth to get him through a coughing fit. Smoke and the acrid scent of electrical fires stung nasal passages. Sparks jumped from damaged consoles as medics attended to the scientists.

"Dr. Cole!"

"Go. I've got this," Cedric told her. He kept a hand on John's back urging him to take slow and steady breaths while he cleaned the cuts on his arm and cheek where he'd hit the wall.

Amanda moved over to help the others. Unfortunately, there wasn't much she could do. Several were dead, electrocuted by short circuited consoles. One had been killed when his head hit the edge of the chair dais. She caught Cedric's questioning gaze, shaking her head to let him know that nothing could be done for the others. Going to the last one, she pressed her fingers to the side of his neck, sighing as the last moment of life left the body.

"Colonel Sheppard! Where are you going?"

Rushing to Cedric's side, Amanda dropped down to her knees next John. He was trying to get to his feet. Seeing that he was determined, she took one arm while Cedric took the other and got him standing. They led him over to sit on the dais so Cedric could probe the bruise on his cheek.

"I have to…have to get to the Infirmary. Check on my-my wife and my boys then to Ops. I have to go to Ops."

"Not yet, Colonel. Cedric, open his shirt." She smiled when John protested.

"I can undress myself." But he didn't complain when Amanda began gently probing his ribs until she touched a couple that were very tender. "Ow!"

"One cracked, the other could be broken. We really should get you under a scanner, but you're needed in the Gate Room in case the bad guys come back. We'll just wrap your ribs and let you be on your way. When we get situated, come to the Infirmary to be with your family and get you checked out."

"Yeah." John buttoned his shirt then ignored the efforts of Amanda and Cedric to help him. Typical Sheppard. He glanced over at the bodies strewn around the room knowing without being told that they were all dead, including one of the people who could've helped them out of their current predicament.

Amanda could see the pain in his eyes as she handed him Ibuprofen and a bottle of water waiting while he took the meds. Before he married Emily, he kept himself closed off, protected his heart and emotions with a wall built over the course of many years. Bit by bit that wall had come down allowing some of the real John Sheppard to show through. She got to her feet, following John from the Chair Room, Cedric at her side. Sending a prayer out to whatever God was listening, she began the arduous task of returning to the Infirmary level.

~~O~~

Hand to his left side to ease the pain of his ribs, John stopped to rest. He was only a couple of floors from the Gate Room. Communications had been knocked out as had the transporters so he had no way of knowing what awaited him there. The urge to stop at the Infirmary to check on his family was strong as he passed that level, but the bigger picture included much more than just _his_ wants and needs. If McKay were here, he'd use some platitude like "the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few or the one." And he'd be right.

Climbing over, under and around debris nearly blocking the hall, John heard moans and the hushed voices of personnel still ambulatory. Through the dim light he could see shapes moving, putting out fires, working on getting systems up and running again. _Shoulda gone to Beckett's wedding. The boys are gonna be late for school and Emily is gonna __kill__ me. This is the __worst__ family vacation EVER! _"Chuck!"

"Here, Colonel." The gate tech coughed, deep racking sounds that shook his entire body. He had the makings of a world class shiner and blood clotting in his hair from a head injury. "Not sure how, but the shield is still up or we'd all be dead. You already know comms and transporters are out. Short and long range sensors are inoperative, but fixable. Cho and Amelia are on it so we can find out where we are and if the Soura are still after us."

"Good." Holding a wince when his ribs twinged, John lowered his voice. "Chuck, I need you to take charge of getting everything working again so we can find out where we are and contact Earth."

"What about Dr. Zelenka?"

"Radek's dead. So are most of his people. Like it or not, _you're_ the senior officer in the science department." Chuck was obviously stunned by the news, but they couldn't take time to worry about it now. There were more urgent concerns at the moment.

Chuck nodded confidently. "Yes, sir."

Easing himself into the chair Chuck offered, John held in a groan of pain. "So where are we with the repairs?"

"Oddly enough, the engines require fewer repairs than I would've thought considering what we just went through. The shield emitters will need to be babied until we can shut them down for a major overhaul. Environmental is holding steady at seventy-three percent. If we can move everyone to the tower, we can shut down the rest of the city to preserve power all around."

"How close are we to getting to having the sensors back?"

In answer to his question, Amelia approached with a tablet in hand. "Sir, short range is up and running. Cho will have long range ready to go shortly." Her eyes were haunted, like she'd seen something she never wanted to see again. Not at all like the stoic Air Force Sergeant.

"Thanks. Where's Woolsey?"

Chuck's voice betrayed his distress, "He's…"

Pushing out of his chair, John headed for Woolsey's office, Chuck on his six. Inside, the furniture had been tossed around like so many kids toys. They found a pair of medics already attending to the expedition commander. He had a gash on the side of his head, a pool of blood soaking into the carpet, his breathing was labored.

The medics had lifted the desk out of the way and turned Woolsey onto his back. One medic ran his hands over Woolsey's stomach. His abdomen was distended indicating internal bleeding. He opened the medkit and started an I.V. The second medic had already checked for broken bones and found none. "He needs surgery. Stat!"

Nodding, John and Chuck stood out of the way as the medics lifted Woolsey onto the portable stretcher and carried him out into the hall. "Chuck, make sensors and communications top priority."

"Yes, sir. I'll need to go down to the naquadah generator room. We have power, but some of its being diverted to areas that don't need it right now. We need to reroute it back to the areas that need it. I'll take care of it and come right back."

"Go. And Sarge?"

"Sir?"

He hesitated then realized that he already trusted Chuck with his life so he might as well trust him with his family's life too. "My wife and boys are in the Infirmary. Check on them for me."

"I will."

Going to the door, John held left arm close to his body in deference to his injury as he returned to Ops. "Banks!"

Amelia turned from working beside Cho in the back of the room, emergency lights flickering over her features. "Sir?"

"Are the radios working?"

"No, sir."

"Crap! Okay. Get on those sensors."

Amelia nodded once. "On it, sir."

~~O~~

Chuck, Amelia and Cho conferred quietly in a corner, careful not to disturb John who was dozing in a chair. He nodded, Cho touched keys on the console and the lights and equipment came on flooding Ops with bright light. He touched his companions on the arm in gratitude then went to John's side. "Sir?"

"Hm?" John blinked in the light, sitting up with a groan. "Yeah?"

"Long range sensors and comms are up again." Waiting while John rubbed his eyes and yawned, Chuck composed his report in his head. No matter how he worded it, the news wasn't good.

"Go ahead, Sarge. I'm listening."

Chuck turned the tablet so he could see it. "We're getting as many systems online as quickly as possible, but we're stretched thin with all the injuries and damage."

"_Details_, Sarge."

Chuck's eyes drifted shut momentarily at the sharp intake of breath from his CO. "At last count, one hundred twenty with assorted minor injuries, concussions, sprains and broken bones. We have twenty-seven unaccounted for. I've sent medics and those that are still ambulatory out to search for them." Again he paused, reluctant to continue, but knowing he had to. He was _it_. The one whose job it was to give bad news. "Fifty-three confirmed dead, eighteen with injuries severe enough to need surgery, including Major Teldy and Mr. Woolsey. The Major's on a respirator. Dr. Cole says they'll know something more in twenty-four hours. Mr. Woolsey has a subdural hematoma and internal bleeding. Dr. Joval did the surgery and now Mr. Woolsey's in a coma. We've made keeping power to the Infirmary level a priority in line with sensors and comms."

"What other bad news have you got for us?" For the first time ever, John avoided looking Chuck in the eye, a signal that he was deeply affected by their predicament, as they all were. But John no longer belonged in Atlantis. His place was providing Earth with brand new Ancient ships.

"That's the problem, Colonel. It's _all_ bad news. Or most of it. We lost most of the Science and Research team. They were killed…I guess it doesn't matter right now. A few are in the Infirmary or one of the makeshift triage areas. For all intents and purposes, it's just the three of us, Dr. Falls and Dr. Bennett. Both are injured, but can work." He pointed to where Amelia and Cho were still working.

"As I said, the sensors are back online, however we have no idea where we are. _None_ of the star systems are familiar nor are they in the Ancient database. I gave a couple Marines a quick lesson and they're searching for something familiar in the skies, but it doesn't look good.

"The wormhole drive is burned out. I'm not sure we can get it working again without Dr. Zelenka. Um, he sustained a severe head injury and was dead by the time medical got to the Chair Room."

John didn't bother to mention that he'd been there when it happened. Just let Chuck talk.

"The hyperdrive is another matter and where some of the not so bad news comes in. It _is_ reparable. Not a clue as to why it's not worse but, at the moment, I don't really care." He consulted the tablet again though it wasn't necessary. "The plan is to leave Cho here to coordinate while Banks, Falls, Bennett and I get to work on the drive. Barring any major setbacks, such as another attack by the Soura or the Wraith while our pants are down…"

Chuck's head came up sharply at John's bark of laughter. "You sound like McKay."

One side of Chuck's mouth lifted in a small expression of amusement. "I'll take that as a compliment, Colonel. Okay, so the time frame for getting the drive back online with only five people is a whopping four days."

"Four _days?_"

"Minimum. More, if we have to cannibalize or MacGyver replacements."

John shifted his feet preparing to stand and Chuck resisted the urge to help. "Okay. Head on down and keep me posted. I'll make an announcement."

"Yes, sir." Head down over his tablet, Chuck moved toward the stairs, stopped and face John again. "And sir…"

"Yeah?"

"I miss Dr. McKay too." Returning John's grin, Chuck tucked his tablet inside his jacket so he could have his hands free. A pillar shifted showing the legs of a male soldier. The man had to be dead because the pillar had landed right on his head and shoulders and blood pooled around him, nearly dry except in the middle where it was thickest. He said a silent prayer for everyone, dead and alive.

**Stargate Command**

**General Stephen Caldwell's Office**

"General, this is my _family_ we're talking about. My sister, nephews and brother-in-law. Friends as close as family. People who depend on us to provide assistance in time of need." Evan knew his tone bordered on insubordination, but didn't really care. "They deserve to have more resources directed to finding them. The _Heracles_ is faster and better equipped to search for Atlantis."

Caldwell, his expression unreadable as always, sat behind the desk at Stargate Command. If Evan didn't know better, he'd've thought that Caldwell was doing this to torture him for some past infraction. The newly promoted General and commander of Stargate Command was many things, but vindictive toward his subordinates wasn't one of them. He genuinely thought that denying Evan's request was the best thing for all concerned. He leaned forward, his hands folded together on the desk. "Colonel Lorne, no one understands more than I do. You're not the only one who has people he cares about who are missing. O'Neill has ordered that you take Sheppard's place at the shipyard. If the Wraith make it to Earth again, we'll need those ships to defend her. Return to your ship and head out immediately."

Evan started to make an angry retort, stopping before it could be verbalized. He came to attention. "Yes, sir."

"Dismissed."

Turning on his heel, Evan left Caldwell's office, rushed down the stairs to the Gate Room. Weston, Harriman's relief, got to her feet as Evan approached. "Lieutenant, contact _Heracles_. One to transport."

Weston nodded and a moment later, Evan was aboard the _Heracles_. "Major Hudson, take us out. Set course for the shipyard. Jump to hyperspace as soon as possible." His voice was tense with anger and resentment, and knew his crew could hear it.

"Yes, Colonel."

~~O~~

Major Olivia Hudson, Livy to her friends and family, kept quiet, speaking only when necessary to do her job. And she wasn't the only one. The rest of the bridge crew spoke in hushed tones so they wouldn't disturb their commander's thoughts.

Two hours into the flight the command chair creaked when Evan shifted. "Major, change course. Head for New Lantea."

"Sir?"

"Were my orders unclear?" His voice was clipped, angry.

Hudson worked her console. "No, sir. Changing course."

Hours later, the console beeped bringing attention back to her job. A blip appeared on the long range sensors. "It's the _Hammond_, Colonel. On an intercept course. And we're being hailed."

Evan paused so long Hudson thought he wouldn't respond. Then he did. "Ignore them."

"I-" thinking better of what she'd planned on saying, Hudson twitched her shoulders, "yes, sir."

Over the next hour, the _Hammond_ continued to hail them with Evan standing fast on his order to ignore them.

"Sir, the Hammond is sending a message to _Daedalus_ to intercept."

"Jam their communications." His expression was still unreadable.

Because he didn't feel the need to explain himself, Hudson figured it was time to _request_ a reason for his behavior. She nodded to Lieutenant Benjamin and the man slipped easily into her vacated seat. "Colonel, a word with you please?"

Evan didn't respond, just led the way out into the hall. "Sir, I know we don't know each other well though I have read your file."

"And?"

"Impressive, but that's not why I've asked to speak to you. As your second-in-command, I believe you owe me, and your crew, an explanation. We deserve to know what's going on. Only with full knowledge of what you have in mind can we be prepared to defend ourselves and the reasons for continuing to obey commands that make absolutely no sense." Hudson was already becoming familiar with Evan's moods and command style. He wouldn't yell and wouldn't reprimand her in front of others, or if he did, it would be subtle or with a touch of dry humor. "Whatever it is, Colonel, we've got your six."

Arms crossed, one hand to his chin in thought, Evan paced the width of the corridor, Hudson's eyes tracking his progress until he stopped in front of her. The pinched areas around his eyes and mouth smoothed out as one side of his mouth lifted in a smile. "That's good to know. And yes, you _do_ deserve to know what's going on. In fact, the entire crew should be told what they're getting into before this goes much further."

He abruptly returned to the bridge, standing in front of the command chair.

~~O~~

"Two roads diverged in a wood, and I, I took the one less traveled by, and that has made all the difference."

"Sir?"

"Robert Frost, Hudson." Evan looked down at his uniform jacket, the same one he'd worn on Atlantis, tugging on the hem. What he was about to do would put an end to his military career, and not only for his, but anyone who went along with his plans. "Weaver, shipwide." The Air Force Captain pointed at him that he was good to go. "This is Colonel Lorne. I know my last few orders have confused some of you. For that, I apologize and offer this explanation. As you know, Atlantis has missed her last three dial-ins. All we can assume is that she's left New Lantea for some reason, possibly to escape destruction at the hands of an enemy. There've been no attempts from Atlantis to make contact so either they're hiding from this probably enemy, they've sustained damage preventing them from contacting us, traveled out of range or they've been destroyed. I'm not willing to entertain the last, so that leaves us with the first three possibilities.

"We all have friends on board that we're concerned about, maybe even family. What you may not know is my sister, Emily, her boys, Riley and Dale, and my friend, brother-in-law and one of the finest commanding officers I've ever work with, Colonel John Sheppard, are aboard her as well." The only sounds were the soft hiss of the environmentals, clicks, beeps and whirs of the bridge equipment, and the breathing of the staff.

"I have requested that this ship join the _Daedalus_ in searching for Atlantis. While I don't usually trade on friendships and debts-real or imagined-I pulled every string I could get my hands on and then some, and still was denied.

"The _Heracles_ will reach the void between the Milky Way and Pegasus soon. You should know that I intend to take this ship off the grid, to search for my family without the sanction of the SGC. I can't fly this thing by myself and would appreciate any assistance.

"Just remember, we do this and every one of us knows what will happen upon our return to Earth. If you are not willing to take the risk, please contact Major Hudson and you will be let off at a planet with a Stargate. Rest assured that no one will think less of you."

He consulted the screen over Weaver's shoulder, took a deep breath and let it out slowly before continuing. "We'll be passing close to PWX-991. Anyone who wants to leave should be in the 302 bay with their personal belongings in fifteen minutes. Lorne out."

Evan took his seat not noticing Hudson standing at his side, hands clasped behind her back totally relaxed. He waited exactly ten minutes then got to his feet. "Major, Captain," he glanced over his shoulder at the scientists standing behind him, "Docs, go get your stuff and head on out. I'll take over."

The only one who moved was Hudson and that was to take the tactical position from Benjamin. "I'm staying, sir."

Weaver didn't bother to turn around. "Me too."

Without turning, Evan knew the scientists had gone back to working. "You're sure? All of you?"

"I think Mr. Data said it best, sir."

"Oh? What did he say, Benjamin?"

"Saddle up. Lock and load."

Evan had no control over the smile that came to his face. "In that case…Hudson, go to the hangar bay and supervise the transportation of the crew who are leaving."

"Not necessary, Colonel. I've already checked with the Sergeant on duty. The bay's empty. Well, except for those pretty new F-302B's I am _so_ itching to get my hands on again."

"You'll get that chance, Major. Right now, set course for New Lantea. We have to get there before _Daedalus._"

Weaver and Hudson both snorted, Weaver continuing. "Colonel Marks won't like us beatin' his time, sir."

Again Evan smiled. "Marks and I have had this friendly rivalry going since before you joined the service, Hudson. He'll get over it or get revenge in his own way. But this ship can run _rings_ around that obsolete rust bucket of his. So let's get to it."

"Yes, sir!"

"Let's start with a name change. Heracles was the god of heroes, sports, athletes and the divine protector of mankind, but I don't think it says what we're about. Let it be entered into the record that this ship will now be called the _Seeker_." Evan finally relaxed back in his chair, his gaze fixed on the swirling lights of hyperspace. "If the stars should appear but one night every thousand years how man would marvel and stare." He paused to let that thought sink in, taking a line from Jean-Luc Picard. "Best speed, Number One."

**TBC**

**A/N:** Many thanks to ladygris for all her Beta work on this story. I wouldn't have been able to do it without her.

And thanks to all who read and reviewed (or only read-you know who you are) the third in a four-part series of the adventures of Evan Lorne and Shannon Coyle. Part four will be coming up in a few weeks and has to be completed before November as the author will be participating in the National Writer's Month program with an original storyline. Wish me luck!

~Sandy


End file.
